


The Pattern of Passion

by CynicalMistrust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, BDSM, College Student Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit recounting of incestual rape, Food Porn, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kink Negotiation, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Numerous kinks, Outdoor Sex, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Threesome - M/M/M, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/CynicalMistrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been dreaming of being taken by his neighbors, the Winchester brothers, since moving into the neighborhood. Apparently, they've been dreaming of him, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Patience

Castiel wasn’t sure how he’d ended up in Sam’s lap with his shirt ripped open, or how his hands had come to be tied behind his back, but he was sure it had something to do with the alcohol. He wasn’t a heavy drinker, hell he hardly drank at all since he’d seen it ruin his father’s life and kill him, but he could never say no to either of the Winchester brothers. Especially Sam. Especially when he did that innocent puppy look that no grown man should ever be able to pull off.

“Sam…” Castiel shifted on top of the man’s lap, feeling the press of their arousals as he did. Shivers of delight traveled up his spine and he moaned.

Sam looked up at him with a grin before tracing his tongue along Castiel’s neck, finding the spot above his pulse and grazing his teeth against it. “Yeah, Cas?” he asked, breath hot against flesh.

“How long have you been planning this?” His voice was more strained than he would have liked, but the way Sam was sucking at his skin made it hard to stay calm. He knew this had been planned, thinking back to how the night had started, how Dean and Sam had both seemed to look at each other before saying anything. And then Dean leaving to get more snacks when there were plenty of snacks on the table.

Sam laughed, sliding his hand up Castiel’s spine, moving his lips to nibble at an ear. “Ever since you introduced yourself to us as our new neighbor. Dean had a boner that wouldn’t go away for a week, you know. Always mumbled how he was going to hell for fantasizing about a hot college kid’s lips on his prick.”

Castiel shivered and sucked in a breath. He’d had the same fantasies, about one or the other, sometimes both. Had wondered what it would be like to be right here, at their mercy. The only thing missing… “Is he coming back?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t miss this for the world,” Dean said from behind him.

Castiel groaned as the familiar voice went straight to his groin and caused a delicious tightening feeling in his stomach. He tipped his head back, looking up at Dean, his eyes sliding shut as long fingers slid into his hair, followed by a hot tongue tracing along his lips. He opened his mouth with a gasp, arching back and up as Dean took the invitation and pressed his tongue inside. Dean tasted like whiskey and Cheetos.

Sam’s fingers slid across Cas’ chest, teasing his nipples, rubbing, pinching, tugging, drawing moans from Cas’ throat until he had to break away from Dean to breathe. And then Sam was taking Dean’s place, thrusting his tongue past Cas’ swollen lips.

“How should we have him?” Dean asked, lips moving against the back of Cas’ neck.

Sam pulled back, licking his lower lip as he glanced up at his brother. “Massage table?”

“Good idea.” Dean’s fingers tugged at the thin rope around Cas’ wrists, freeing them. “You good with this, Cas?” he asked, voice a low rumble in his ear.

“Fuck yes.” They could do anything they wanted to him and Castiel wouldn’t complain in the least.

Dean laughed and helped Cas to his feet, stripping the shirt off completely as Sam got Cas’ jeans off.

Castiel moaned as he stood naked between the two most gorgeous men he’d ever laid eyes on, sure he was dreaming, lost in a vivid fantasy. He shivered at the cool air on his heated flesh and arched into the hands stroking his body. He was distantly aware of walking, of being half-carried up the stairs, too distracted by the hand on his hip, the occasional pause in step and the tongue and teeth on his nipples to stay upright on his own.

It seemed like forever before they were in another room and they were lifting him, settling him on his back. The heat from the massage table drew a long moan out of him and he relaxed into the warmth. The lights were dim, but he saw Sam stripping near his feet, felt Dean adjusting the headpiece to lower his head, and then he was focused entirely on the bulge now at eyelevel. He moaned and licked his lips, reaching to press his hand against it. “Dean.”

Dean groaned and pushed into Cas’ hand, burying his fingers in Cas’ dark hair. “Want this?” he asked, a growl to his voice.

“Yes, please yes. Been wanting it.” He’d been wanting it before he even knew it existed.

Dean chuckled and pulled his hips back. “Patience.”

Castiel whimpered, but his disappointment was short-lived. He caught the scent of mint and lifted his head in time to see Sam join him on the table. He shivered and spread his legs at the nudge, wrapping them around Sam’s hips and sucking in a breath as a finger pushed into him, squirming at the cool, tingling sensation. “Sam!”

“Shit, he’s responsive.” Sam groaned and wiggled his finger inside Cas. “Do you play with yourself, Cas? Do you like to put a finger in and pretend it’s us?”

Castiel sucked in a breath, clutching at the table as his dick hardened further, a flush covering him at the truth of those words. He glanced at Dean as he sank down beside him.

“Do you?” Dean asked, lips brushing against Cas’ ear.

Castiel couldn’t do more than moan and nod. Of course he did. How could he not?

“Say it.”

He moaned again, dick twitching as Sam pushed another finger into him. “Yes…”

Dean grinned and slid a hand against Castiel’s chest, circling a nipple. “That’s kinda hot.”

“Please,” Castiel moaned, lifting his hips and pushing towards Sam.

Sam uttered another curse and pulled his fingers out, shifting forward, and Cas moaned louder as he pushed inside. Sam groaned and slid in further inch by inch, gripping Castiel’s hips and grinding his own in a circle as he settled in completely. “I’m in… Your turn.”

Dean stood and unfastened his jeans in a quick motion, pulling himself out and stroking a hand along his dick, making sure Cas was focused on it before pressing close. “Open up,” he said, voice a low purr.

Castiel sucked in a breath and opened wide, moaning around Dean’s dick as it slid into his mouth. He couldn’t believe he was being taken by them both, being filled at both ends. It was a dream come true, Sam buried in his ass and Dean pushing in until he hit the back of his throat.

“There we go. Fuck, Cas, that feels great.” Dean pulled back an inch, sliding his hands over Cas’ neck and throat, across his shoulders and chest. “Breathe through your nose. There you go, that’s it. Keep breathing. We’re going to start moving now.”

Castiel moaned, closing his eyes and trying to focus on breathing. It became impossible the moment Sam rocked his hips, thrusting into him hard and deep, pushing him further onto Dean’s dick. His pace was unrelenting and Cas was soon scrabbling for purchase, reaching to clutch at Dean’s ass as Dean rocked into him, fucking his mouth.

Dean pulled back when Cas had trouble getting the rhythm, grasping Castiel’s hand, his other resting on a cheek.

Castiel sucked in deep breaths and clung to Dean’s hand, screaming and moaning by turns as Sam thrust into him. His arousal strained and leaked and he wanted to touch himself since Sam didn’t seem concerned about it, but he couldn’t reach without abandoning Dean. “Sorry,” he gasped, turning his head, trying to get Dean back in his mouth.

“Don’t be. I like watching you come undone.” Dean leered and pressed back into Cas’ willing mouth, glancing up at Sam and matching his thrusts, pulling back enough to let Cas get a few deep breaths every so often before shoving back in, hitting the back of his throat.

Castiel couldn’t do anything but let them have their way with him, giving himself over to their pleasure, clenching around Sam as he sucked at Dean. His body burned and ached for release, tingles zinging through his body as Dean pinched his nipples, opening his mouth further as he screamed around Dean’s dick.

Sam lifted Cas’ hips, thrusting in deeper and faster, losing the rhythm. “Shit. Cas!” He pulled Cas hard against him and buried himself, hips stuttering and grinding forward with a loud moan as he came.

Dean cursed and gave a few last shallow thrusts before pulling out, wrapping a hand around himself and giving two quick strokes before he was coming in Cas’ mouth and over his face, his other hand resting on Castiel’s throat. A breathless laugh escaped him a few moments later as he leaned down, biting at heated flesh. “Fuck, Cas. You’re amazing.”

Castiel let out a pathetic moan, turning his head and rubbing his cheek against Dean’s arm. “Please… please,” he begged, rocking his hips, trying to find friction.

Sam slid out of him, leaving him whimpering with the loss, but Dean soothed him with hands on his shoulders. “We’ll take care of you, don’t worry.”

They picked Castiel up, hands stroking and teasing his flesh as they moved to a large chair. Dean sank down onto it and Castiel could see he was already half-hard again. A long, needy moan escaped him as he watched Dean stroke himself.

Sam turned him so he was facing away from Dean and backed him to the chair. Castiel clutched at Sam’s arms for balance, letting them maneuver his legs, and then he was sitting, arching with a gasp as Dean sank into him. “Dean! Sam!”

Dean pulled Cas back against his chest with a soft laugh, biting at his ear. “Ride me and wrap those sweet lips around Sam’s cock, and we’ll let you come.”

Castiel whimpered and surged forward, grabbing onto Sam’s hips before taking his hardening cock into his mouth. Dean’s hands on his hips kept him steady as he rocked between the two of them, Sam sinking in to his throat before he pulled back, taking Dean in instead. He couldn’t control the soft sounds of frustrated need that came from him, tears stinging his eyes. His hips slammed down harder onto Dean each time he rocked back, grinding his hips with a pathetic mewling sound, the need for release hazing his thoughts and obscuring the passage of time.

They could have had him like that for hours. It felt like hours of glorious, maddening pleasure. It wasn’t until he felt their fingers digging into his hair and skin that he started getting truly desperate, but then Dean’s hand was on him and Sam was pulling free, jerking Castiel’s head back and shooting on his chest. Dean wrapped an arm around him, pulling him back, and he pressed into Dean’s chest, digging his heels into the chair as he continued to ride the other male. The hand on his dick was tight, locked around the base as Dean thrust up to meet his hips each time he sat.

“Dean. Please, Dean, -”

Dean growled low in his throat and Castiel hissed as teeth sank into his shoulder, but it was a pale sensation in comparison when Dean moved his hand in tight, fast strokes on his dick. Cas arched against Dean, entire body taught, and he screamed as he finally came, slamming his hips down and clenching around Dean. He was sure Dean drew blood as he sank his teeth in further as he came, but he couldn’t care, slumping back against the other male and sucking in deep, ragged breaths.

Castiel was dimly aware of Sam moving across the room, but he was too spent to do more than sit where he was, not even caring about the cooling cum splattered on his face, chest, and thighs.

“You alright?” Sam asked, sitting on the arm of the chair and pressing a warm, wet cloth over Cas’ body to clean him up.

“Uh huh.”

Dean laughed and stroked Castiel’s hair. “You were amazing. I hope you’ll be up for it again sometime?”

Castiel grinned, fighting against passing out. It really was a dream come true. “Anytime. Anything.”

Dean laughed again and brushed his lips against Cas’ ear. “Don’t tell Sam ‘anything’. You might regret it.”

Castiel glanced up at Sam, noticing the faint smile as he looked at them. “I don’t think I will.”


	2. Crops and Silk and Spankings, Oh My

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!~WARNINGS: There is strong BDSM overtones, not-so-subtle references to abuse, possible triggers. Crop use, restraints, and please do not ever be like Cas and enter into this kind of scenario without a proper discussion beforehand.~!!
> 
> Despite the chapter title, this is not exactly a fun chapter.
> 
> ~It's been a week since their last encounter and Dean is frustrated as hell.~

It'd been a weak since Dean had seen Castiel. A week since he'd enjoyed those lips and sweet, sweet ass. A week he'd spent fantasizing about the college kid in various states of undress and bondage. He was stretched out on his bed, stomach and thighs gleaming with oil as he slid his hands over himself, pretending they were Castiel's. He was hard, had been hard since that morning, but he didn't want the pleasure to end, not yet. He wrapped his hand around his cock, a low moan tearing out of his throat as he squeezed.

He wanted Castiel on him, in him, stroking him, licking, touching, kissing. "Cas," he breathed, moving his hand in two quick strokes before stopping, teetering on the edge.

There were footsteps in the hall and they stopped outside his doorway, but he was too far gone to care about being seen. "Dean?"

Dean groaned and pulled his hand away, clutching at the covers instead. "What?" He tilted his head, pushing up on his elbows to look at his brother.

Sam raised an eyebrow, eyes flicking over Dean as he leaned against the doorjamb. "Frustrated much?"

Dean glared. "You're one to talk. At least you've been getting laid. I've seen Gabriel here three times this week."

Sam smirked. "Spying on my clients?"

"Hard to call it spying." Dean felt his arousal waning and sighed, reaching for his boxers to pull them on.

Sam pushed away from the door once Dean was covered, leaning back against his dresser instead. "So should we have Cas over again?"

Dean moaned, his dick twitching in approval. "Yes. Tonight preferably."

Sam snorted. "Not tonight, you'd come at just the sight of him and we don't need him getting a big head. Besides, we need a scene set up."

Dean sighed and folded his pillow under his head. "Think he'd like being spanked?"

Sam laughed. "Honestly, I think he's so far head over heels for you he'd do anything you asked."

Dean blinked up at his brother. "Me? You're the one he was making goo-goo eyes at over dinner."

"You should see the way he looks at you when you're not looking at him." Sam rolled his eyes. "It's almost sickening." He pushed off the dresser and headed to Dean's closet, flipping through the casual shirts and jackets until he reached the back where Dean kept his special clothes.

"We'll have him wear these," he said, holding up a pair of dark brown, doeskin leather pants for Dean's approval. "Keep his hands tied up this time. He seems to do better being told what to do."

Dean groaned at the sight of those pants and nodded. The front of them had more lacing than necessary and his fingers twitched at the mental image of Cas trussed up inside them.

Sam smirked and draped the pants over his arm. "I'll make the call, invite him over tomorrow. Take care of your problem," he added on his way out.

Once Sam was gone, Dean gripped his dick and stroked, coming within moments with Castiel's name on his lips.

 

* * *

Castiel felt butterflies in his stomach as he stood on the Winchester's porch. After a week of silence he'd started to think maybe it had just been a one-time thing, that they didn't want him again after having their way with him. But then Sam called and invited him over. Of course he'd said yes; he'd meant it when he said he'd do anything they asked, whenever they asked. It was stupid and more than a little dangerous, but he didn't care. He hadn’t cared in years. There was something about them, though, something about Dean, that made him feel like maybe he wasn't such a fuck-up after all.

He knocked at the door and shifted his feet, looking up with a smile as Sam opened the door. "Hi, Sam."

Sam grinned and motioned him inside. "Welcome back, Cas." He closed the door and stepped closer, pinning Castiel to it and mouthing at his jaw and ear.

Castiel gasped and arched into Sam, warmth exploding through his body, his arousal immediate. "Sam."

Sam pulled back and licked his lips. "Let's get you dressed before Dean gets out of the shower."

"Dressed?" Castiel glanced down at himself, at his jeans and T-shirt.

Sam just laughed and lead him upstairs and down the hall, stopping in front of the door at the end that was kept locked.

Castiel felt his breath catching in his throat. He knew what was behind that door, had snuck up here and picked the lock when he'd been invited over to hang out a month ago. Behind the door was the largest personal playroom he'd ever seen; granted he'd only seen them in pornos or images online, but rarely were they so expansive. There was only one other door on that side of the hall and it lead to the bathroom.

Sam glanced at him as he unlocked the door and he smirked, and somehow Castiel _knew_ that Sam knew he knew what was behind that door. He felt heat creep up his neck and into his face, licking his lips and following Sam inside.

The second time seeing it was no less mind-boggling. Whips, chains, floggers, and the like hung along one wall, chests with... more toys than he could name beneath them. He'd always imagined if he ever saw a playroom in person, it'd be dark - blacks and reds in a vampire-dungeon feel, but this one was all plush white carpet and off-white walls, a forest mural on one that was so full of detail it seemed like you could step through into the scenery.

"Strip."

Castiel came back to reality with a start, looking at Sam and the pants he was holding before shedding his clothes, flushing as Sam chuckled at his eagerness.

"Such a good boy, aren't you?" Sam dropped down in front of Castiel, holding the pants out for him to step into. The leather was soft and easily slid up Cas' legs and over his hips, and Sam leaned forward as he pulled them up, taking Castiel into his mouth without warning.

"Ahh! Sam!" Castiel's hips jerked in surprise, hands clutching Sam's shoulders and hair as he sucked in air. The wet heat lasted only a moment before Sam was pulling away and settling the pants in place. He glanced down at the fingers brushing against his arousal, eyes widening as he watched Sam tie his dick up in the lacing, keeping it upright and on display.

Sam glanced up with a smile bordering on predatory. "Okay having your hands tied?"

Castiel swallowed and pulled his eyes away from the pants, nodding mutely and feeling excitement and apprehension curl in his gut as his forearms were linked on top of each other with silk behind his back. He closed his eyes as a familiar sensation of a weight being lifted swept over him and he sank down to his knees, his head falling forward as he took slow, deep breaths.

"Shit, Cas..." Sam slid his hand over Castiel's back. "Have you done this before?"

Castiel stiffened, tilting his head toward Sam without opening his eyes and giving a slight nod.

"You enjoyed it then?"

Castiel licked his lips and fought down the mild panic that tried to creep over him. "Just... don't blindfold me."

Sam's hand continued moving against his back, more soothing than before, sliding up to tangle in his dark hair. "No blindfolds. You're good without your hands though?"

Castiel relaxed a bit, tilting his head into Sam's touch. "I'm good." He glanced to the door as he heard it opening and couldn't stop the soft groan at the sight of Dean. His chest and feet were bare, wearing faded and worn jeans with a hole in the knee, water dripping from his damp hair and tracing a line down his sun-kissed chest.

Dean stopped in the doorway and stared, grinning when Castiel straightened. "Hey, Cas." His voice was a velvety purr and he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He dropped down to crouch in front of Castiel, bringing the scent of soap and mint with him.

Castiel's lips parted on a quiet moan, arching towards Dean, breathing in the clean scent of him. He wanted to lick the water trail from Dean's stomach up to where it originated from his shoulder, but he didn’t have the balance with his arms behind him. "Dean," he said, a soft whine to his voice, hating how needy he felt, knowing it was spurned by a week of doubting he'd ever be here again.

Dean seemed to understand, leaning forward to tug Castiel's earlobe into his mouth as his hand made an effort to touch every inch of his chest and sides. "We'll take care of you, Cas. Promise." He nipped at Castiel's ear before pulling back to meet his eyes. "How do you feel about crops?"

Castiel moaned again, eyes fluttering shut as he nodded.

Dean's lips brushed against Cas' before he was standing, coaxing Castiel onto his feet as well. "You've no idea how gorgeous you look like this," Dean said, lips hovering near his ear again. "Half-naked, cock hard and bound just for us, for me." His slid his hand down, ghosting over Cas' erection and the soft threading keeping him on display.

Castiel gasped and shifted his hips forward, a low, pleading moan rumbling from his throat. "Dean."

"When's the last time you got off?"

He shivered and clamped his mouth shut as a flush heated his face. "T-this morning..."

Dean tugged Castiel forward to the black bench that had been pulled into the center of the room. "What were you thinking about?"

Castiel leaned forward as Dean's hand pressed against his back, guiding him against the bench and then helping him get his leg over it and settled. "You," he said, sighing as he felt Dean's hands on his ankles, securing the restraints.

"Only Dean?" Sam stepped up beside him, running fingers through his hair and along his neck. He sounded amused. "I'm hurt." He held up the crop he'd picked out - black, oiled leather, flexible. The end of it was a two-inch wide piece of folded leather. He smacked it against the bench a few inches from Cas' head.

Castiel jumped at the sound of the loud, solid _thwack_ , his hips grinding forward against the bench as the sound went straight to his groin.

Dean chuckled and ran his hand along the back of Castiel's leg. "I think he likes it."

Sam tapped the crop against Castiel's shoulder, trailing it down his back. "You have a word, Cas?"

Castiel licked his lips, squirming on the table before going still as Dean's hand pressed against the back of his neck. "Stoplight system."

Dean made a soft sound and his fingers tightened in Castiel's hair. "And here I was thinking you were an innocent college boy."

Castiel tilted his head with a grin, glancing up at Dean. "You have a weird definition of innocent."

Dean laughed. "And you're mouthy for someone who's all tied up."

Castiel opened his mouth to respond, but his next words caught in his throat as Sam brought the crop down against his thigh. His eyes widened and he jerked against the bench with a hiss, feeling the sting even through the pants. "Oh gods."

Sam smoothed a hand over the sting before doing the same to the other thigh. "Mouthy problem solved." He laughed, sliding the crop down to wiggle beneath Castiel's hips. "Don't hold back, Cas. Let us know it feels." He moved the crop up and down Castiel's legs, varying the pressure and speed and strength of the blows.

It didn't take long before Castiel was a squirming, gasping, moaning mess. His ass and thighs stung, but the warmth radiating from them suffused his entire body, dragging him down and under, where everything was black and he floated through sensations. He'd long since given up feeling ashamed or embarrassed about wanting to be tied up and beaten. Instead he rocked back as much as his restraints would allow, arching into Dean's hands on his back and in his hair, a knot of tension forming in his chest.

It wasn't enough. Sometimes he wondered if it would ever be enough. "Please."

"Please what?" Dean leaned down, licking and biting at a shoulder, grinning against the warmed flesh as Castiel squirmed more.

"I don't know. Just... _please_." Castiel sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut with a pathetic, pleading whine, struggling against the irrational fear and resentment trying to build up inside him.

 

* * *

Dean pulled back as he felt unease coil in his gut, glancing to Sam to verify he wasn't imagining it. His brother nodded faintly, signifying he hadn't missed the shift in Castiel's reactions. He'd seen this before and he'd hoped to get to know Cas better before trying to get him over a block. He tightened his fingers in Castiel's hair, tugging his head back. "What do you need, Cas? Harder? Give me a word."

"Y-yes. Green. More."

Dean could see Castiel had slipped deep, far quicker than he'd thought possible. He nodded to Sam, his own arousal forgotten for the moment as he watched Castiel as the blows landed harder. Castiel arched and squirmed, but his expression was pinched, hips shifting, fingers clenching as if striving for something he couldn't reach. "Cas," he said in a growl, giving a sharp tug to Castiel's hair.

He wasn't quite prepared for the reaction as Castiel cracked his eyes open and snarled at him, thrashing against the restraints. "Let me go!"

Dean gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to do just that, clenching his fingers tighter in Cas' hair. Shit, shit, shit. He took a deep breath, refusing to break eye contact, holding it in his lungs a long moment before blowing it out and reaching for the headspace he hadn't really been to in years. Tension eased out of his body as he leaned forward, keeping his fingers tight in Castiel's hair. "Let you go?" he asked, pitching his voice deeper, finding the thread of absolute command and using it to his advantage. "Why would I do that, Cas? You want this. You _need_ this."

Castiel bucked against the bench, hissing as the crop landed harder. "Fuck you!"

Dean chuckled softly though motioned with his free hand for Sam to back off. He didn't know Cas well, but he recognized the signs of someone in too deep who couldn't or wouldn't use their word. He slid his hand free of Castiel's hair, resting it in a firm grip against the back of his neck, squeezing in warning when Cas flinched away and tried to remove it. He leaned forward, biting at Castiel's ear before pressing his lips against it. "You're going to give me a word, Cas. One word."

Castiel snarled again before closing his eyes with a whimper. "Please..."

"That's not an acceptable word, Cas." Dean kept his voice low, soothing, commanding. He heard the crop as Sam continued to pepper Castiel's hips and thighs with strikes, but they were light, more to keep Cas stable than anything.

"Please..." Castiel sobbed quietly, tears forming and slipping free. "Please don't hurt me."

Dean hissed through his teeth before he could help it, sliding his hand down Castiel's back with a soft shushing sound. "Not going to hurt you, angel. You're safe here, understand? We're gonna stop now, okay?" He glanced to Sam, knowing he'd come to the same conclusion if the concerned expression was any indication. He untied Castiel's arms while Sam got his legs, talking Cas through each step and rubbing his arms once they were free, soothing the aches and coaxing the blood into flowing properly again.

Several minutes later, they were seated on the low sofa, Castiel's head pressed into his chest with his feet in Sam's lap, both of them stroking Cas' body with quiet, nonsense words. They sat like that forever, Castiel clutching at his shirt, apologizing and cursing and begging by turns. It wasn't until he quieted nearly half an hour later that Dean breathed a soft sigh of relief. "Cas... Come back, angel."

Castiel drew in a sharp breath and twitched, shifting as if to pull away, but Dean wrapped his arms around him as Sam did the same to his legs. Castiel made a noise of protest before burying his face in Dean's chest. "Please don't call me that."

Dean blinked and slid a hand up to stroke through Castiel's hair. "Alright, no worries, won't happen again." He felt the unease that had been growing in his gut give a twist, but he fought it down. "You alright, Cas? You want a drink?"

Castiel shook his head, pressing closer to Dean like he was trying to climb inside him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, please don't be mad. You can have me, I'll do anything, just please don't be mad at me."

Dean stared at Castiel, swallowing several times over, trying to say something, anything, but he couldn't seem to find the words through the surprise and the unease that was starting to turn to unbridled fury.

"We're not mad, Cas," Sam said, shifting closer to Dean and reaching out to run his hand against Castiel's arm. "I promise. Neither of us are angry and neither of us are going to take you or do anything to you. Okay?"

Castiel looked between them, a wariness in his expression that had never been there before, but he nodded and licked his lips.

"Are you able to talk about it?"

Dean was eternally grateful to have Sam there with him right then, because there was no way he'd be able to handle this on his own. Not without having prepared for it. The signs of abuse should have been obvious and he cursed himself for not noticing. The least he should have done was have a proper discussion on limits or expectations before trying something like this. Just because Cas had been eager and willing didn't excuse being careless. What kind of human being was he?

 

* * *

Castiel looked between the two of them, unable to believe they weren't upset at him, and gave a small shake of his head, sitting back and wincing as he put weight on his reddened ass. "I-I should go."

"You're staying here tonight," Dean said, forcing his arms to stay loose, but his voice made it clear he wasn't taking no for an answer.

Castiel felt his breath catch in his throat and hesitantly looked up, meeting Dean's eyes.

"He's right. You don't need to be alone." Sam reached out to touch Castiel's hair, drawing a soft moan from him.

Relief flooded him and he sagged forward against Dean, too exhausted and emotionally strung out to fight them. He could at least pretend for the moment that they actually cared. "Can I lie down somewhere? My ass is killing me."

Dean laughed, though it was more felt than heard, and shifted to slip his arms under Castiel. "One bed coming up."

Castiel slumped into Dean's chest as he was picked up and carried, blinking in surprise as he was carried into what was obviously Dean's room. He didn't have time to protest before he was deposited onto the bed and stretched out on his stomach. The pillows smelled like Dean and the minty shampoo he used and he buried his face in one, yelping as the pants were unlaced and tugged free, a twist of dread forming in his stomach. It faded immediately as he slumped in relief from the cream Dean spread over his ass.

"Thank you."

"I said we'd take care of you, Cas."

Castiel felt a smile tug at his lips as he closed his eyes, wishing he believed that were true.


	3. A Thing of Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel reveals some of his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~WARNINGS~
> 
> This chapter has explicit recounting of incestual rape and allusions to self-harm.
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> ~WARNINGS~

Dean paced the hallway outside his bedroom, passing Sam where he leaned against the wall again without slowing, without a word, following the same path he’d been walking for the past twenty minutes.

“Dean.”

“Shut up, Sam.”

“I’m just as at fault as you are. Maybe more.”

Dean glanced at his brother without stopping, letting out a soft grunt that wasn’t anything except acknowledgment of hearing him. He knew what Sam was driving at; Sam was still fairly active in the lifestyle even if he didn’t live and breathe it, but it was Dean who shouldn’t have passed it off as ‘just for fun’.

Sam sighed again when Dean continued pacing. “We didn’t hurt him and we brought him back. He’ll be fine. What else could we have done?”

“Should have seen it coming,” Dean said in a growl, stopping at the door to his bedroom and looking in on Castiel. It’d only been an hour since they’d stopped the scene. He didn’t expect Cas to wake for another hour or two, but he couldn’t help the niggling fear that if he didn’t keep watch, Cas would sneak out when he thought no one was looking.

Sam scoffed behind him. “Seriously? That’s your argument?”

“I should have seen the signs, Sam. I shouldn’t have missed them.” How many had he missed over the past two months of feeling Cas out, being friendly neighbors, hanging out with pizza and movies, but always with the building desire to have him, to own him?

“Because you used to be so great at it before? You haven’t been active in years, Dean. You’re out of practice. And to be fair, he did a pretty damn good job of playing innocent.” Sam pushed off the wall, standing behind Dean and glancing in on Castiel. “He’s cheeky and flirty.”

Dean shook his head. “Too willing.” He’d had a feeling he was missing something, in the small ways Castiel offered, too eagerly, to clean up after their hangouts, how he’d asked to use their bathroom even after he knew where it was, the way he always seemed anxious to even ask for that, let alone anything else. And worst of all was Dean had questioned it, but ignored it, telling himself it was just his imagination, that he was reading too much into things.

“Damn it, Dean, you can’t keep blaming yourself for Lisa, that was-”

Dean saw red as Sam dared say that name, gladly surrendering to the loss of control after the past hour of frayed nerves. He spun and connected his fist with Sam’s face, grasping his brother’s shirt with his other hand. He snarled as Sam kept his balance and shoved Dean back into the wall, arm at his throat. He took satisfaction in the smear of blood on Sam’s mouth, baring his teeth in a snarl. “Don’t you dare-”

“It was three years ago, Dean!” Sam pressed harder with his arm, slamming his other hand flat against the wall near Dean’s head for emphasis. “Let it go!”

Dean shoved at Sam, but it was like pushing against a brick wall, and he was about to give in to the temptation to knee him in the groin when he heard Castiel.

“Dean? Sam?”

Dean tensed, shoving at Sam’s chest again as his brother stepped back before looking at Cas, standing in the doorway, naked and leaning the majority of his weight against the wall. “Hey, Cas. Feeling better?”

Castiel licked his lips, glancing between the two of them. “I’m fine… I should probably get going.”

Dean pushed away from the wall, taking a step towards Castiel and stopping when Cas tensed and shifted away. “You don’t gotta go anywhere,” he said, striving to keep his voice calm, but anger and tension still sung through his body.

“Are you hungry, Cas?” Sam asked, voice the perfect level of calm and soothing. Dean could have punched him again for it. “We can order up anything you want. Watch a movie. We have cold packs.”

A soft moan escaped Castiel at the mention of the cold packs and he slumped harder against the wall. “Okay.” He didn’t look at either of them, staring at the floor between them instead. “Pizza?”

“Pineapple and Canadian bacon?”

A faint smile ghosted across Castiel’s lips. “Please?”

“I’ll order it.” Dean turned, leaving Sam with Castiel as he headed downstairs. Sam could calm Cas down better than he could right then and he hated himself for that. He’d always been able to control himself before, but Sam was right. He was out of practice. He had no right to be asking anything of Castiel, much less expecting him to trust him enough to submit.

He slammed his fist into the wall near the phone before taking several deep breaths, struggling to calm down. He snatched up the phone and ordered the pizza. He needed a drink. A shot of whiskey, a couple of beers, anything that might distract him from the self-hatred building in his gut, but he knew he was a mess and alcohol would only make it worse. After all Castiel had been through already, he didn’t need to see Dean like that on top of it. He’d promised Sam he’d never go down that path again anyway.

By the time he had himself back under control and returned upstairs with a cold pack, Cas was stretched out on his bed again, Sam beside him with a hand rubbing at his back. They stopped talking when he entered and he swallowed down the spike of annoyance. He was on edge and the relief he should have felt had been squashed when Castiel shied away from him.

He forced a weak smile and handed the pack over to Sam, leaning back to rest against his dresser, gripping the edges. The soft sigh and moan of relief from Castiel as Sam settled the pack on his ass eased a little of his tension, at least until Sam stood and headed for the door. He shot his brother a look of betrayal, his knuckles turning white with their tightened grip.

“Cas, I-”

“Don’t apologize.” Castiel’s voice was soft, but there was a hard edge to it. He sighed and shifted on the bed, glancing at Dean with a grimace as he moved. “It was my fault.”

“It wasn’t your _fault_ ,” Dean snapped, taking a deep breath and running a hand through his hair. “It wasn’t anyone’s fault.” Those words were far harder to get out than they should have been, but he realized they were true. It eased something inside him to be able to say so and he relaxed his grip on the dresser. “These things happen. It’s no one’s fault.” He paused, looking Cas over. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Castiel glanced up, meeting Dean’s eyes a moment before dropping his gaze with a shake of his head.

“Alright.” The silence that fell felt awkward and he couldn’t help but wonder if this was the end of the line. He wasn’t expecting Cas to want to do this again and he couldn’t very well blame him.

“Dean.” Castiel sighed and pushed himself up on his elbows. “It was a bad scene. It wasn’t your fault either, you ass-butt.”

Dean spluttered, unable to stop the startled laugh. “Ass-butt? What the hell?”

Castiel smirked and shrugged. “I’m not done with… whatever this is, but I think we need to have a talk before we do it again.”

Dean relaxed, running his fingers through his hair. “Okay. I can do that.” He glanced towards the stairs as he heard the doorbell. “You okay to go eat?”

“Yeah. So long as I get to keep the ice.”

Dean retrieved his robe as Cas shifted off the bed, helping him into it and picking up the pack. They made their way downstairs and to the sofa where Sam was already setting up a movie, the pizza on the coffee table. The last of his tension eased as he settled on the sofa with Cas tucked against his side. Between the three of them, they devoured two large pizzas.

Castiel ended up stretched out on the sofa with his head in Dean’s lap, a soft purring sound rumbling in his throat as Dean combed fingers through his hair. He turned his head when the movie neared its end, mouthing at Dean’s groin through his jeans.

A startled groan escaped Dean’s throat and his fingers tightened in Cas’ hair. “Cas?”

Sam glanced over and smirked. “I take it your ass is feeling better?”

Castiel moaned and dragged his teeth against the jeans. “Still sore.” He pulled away to grin up at Dean, glancing over his shoulder and wiggling his ass towards Sam. The robe slipped open and bared his reddened ass. “But better.”

Sam snorted and stood, switching off the TV. He leaned over to curl his fingers next to Dean’s in Cas’ hair, tugging his head back and catching his lips in a brief, hard kiss. “I’m going to bed. Have fun.”

“Night.” Dean watched Sam head upstairs before looking back at Cas, shivering at the thought of having him all to himself for a bit. He slid his hand down Cas’ back, ghosting over the heated flesh of his ass. “I thought we were going to have a talk first?”

Castiel shrugged, eyes fluttering closed with a soft hiss. “We have to talk to have sex?” He tilted his head, looking up at Dean through his lashes. “Or for me to give you a blowjob?”

Dean groaned, groping Cas’ thigh where the least damage had been done with the crop. He watched Cas a moment as he focused on the old instincts that had been creeping back into his awareness. “It would probably be for the best. As much as I’d love to have your mouth on me, I’d enjoy it more knowing we’re both on the same page about why you’re doing it.” The last thing he needed was for Cas to pleasure him out of some misguided notion he needed to apologize or make up for the bad scene.

Castiel tensed, staring at Dean’s stomach before he nodded and pulled away. He settled on his knees, facing Dean and leaning into the back of the sofa. “What do you need to know?”

Dean shifted and drew his leg up so he could face Cas, mirroring the way he leaned into the couch. He reached out and coaxed Cas’ chin up until their eyes met. “How long have you been…involved in this lifestyle?”

Resignation twisted Castiel’s expression and Dean almost expected him to try and leave when he lowered his gaze again, but he didn’t move. Silence hung heavy between them for an agonizing eternity before Cas drew in a deep breath, slumping further against the sofa. “I can’t answer that without explaining other things first because I didn’t exactly get involved of my own volition.”

“Alright.” Dean curled his fingers into fists, his nails digging into his palms as he used the pain to fight against the sense of dread. He knew better than to push and kept silent, waiting for Cas to speak on his own terms.

Castiel stared at his hands, rubbing his fingers together. “I never knew my mother. My father disappeared when I was fourteen and I was sent to live with my uncle. He owned a slaughterhouse for pigs and butchered his own meat. He always smelled like blood and… like something out of a horror movie.”

He fell silent, rubbing at the side of his nose with a shrug. “He _was_ something out of a horror movie. He would… He would come into my room in the middle of the night when he came home; still smelled of blood and booze, stood by my bed.” He leaned more of his weight against the back of the sofa, his voice dropping to a soft murmur and losing most of its inflection. “He’d watch me sleep. Pull down the covers, my boxers. Stare at me. For months that’s all he did.” Castiel’s hands stilled, gripping his fingers together tight enough they turned white. “I got so used to it… I don’t even remember him coming in one night. Just woke up choking on the stench, his hand over my nose and mouth. I don’t…”

Dean gave up his effort to stay still and not touch, keeping his movements slow as he reached out to rest his hands over Cas’. He pulled the stiff, cold fingers apart and rubbed them between his own, coaxing life back into them. Cas’ breathing was shallow, his eyes unfocused, so he shifted closer until their legs were pressed together, leaning in and breathing loud in an effort to draw Cas back without shocking him. His fingers worked their way to Cas’ palms, thumb moving in soothing circles, finding the pressure points with gentle force.

When his fingers reached Cas’ wrists, they traced over the faint scars there. Sam had noticed them first, the second time Cas had weaseled his way into their home with baked goods. It wasn’t too hard to imagine how they’d gotten there now.

“Every other day was the same after that. He would call me angel before he left each time.” Castiel’s fingers twitched and he half-way pulled his hands out of Dean’s hold before giving up.

Dean took the hint and let go, reaching for the discarded robe instead and wrapping it around Cas’ shoulders. “How long?” He didn’t want to know, but he needed to if he was going to have any chance of making this work. If Cas even wanted something more than casual scenes or sex. He wasn’t sure _he_ wanted much more than that, but the fact he’d spent almost two full months seducing and being seduced hinted he might.

“A year. Then I turned sixteen and… I guess that was too old for him. He took me to this place underground where he let people pay him to tie me up.” Castiel clutched at the edges of the robe, pulling it tighter. “I don’t know how many times he took me there before I met Balthazar. I don’t know why, but he started paying Alastair for me every time he took me there. Didn’t lay a hand on me. Eventually started asking questions. I don’t really remember what happened, how many times I saw him, but he turned out to be an undercover cop and he smuggled me out when the raid happened.”

Castiel clasped his hands together, fingers turning white again as he cut off the circulation. “He got me therapy and a place to stay. After a couple years I realized to be able to have any interest in sex I needed… this.” He shrugged and lifted a hand with a vague flick of his fingers.

“Balth made sure I stayed safe and learned how things were _supposed_ to work.”

Thank God for small favors. It was a wonder Cas could even stand being touched, much less have sex and enjoy submitting. It was a lot to process, and while it didn’t necessarily change anything between them, it did mean he had to get his act together before they tried anything again, even casual sex. Dean took a deep breath and held his hand out, smiling when Castiel hesitated but took it. “Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me, Cas.” He squeezed Cas’ fingers, glad when they started regaining a healthy color. “What do you say to going to bed and talking about where to go from here in the morning?”

Castiel nodded, managing a faint, tired smile. “That sounds good. Carry me?”

Dean let out an exaggerated sigh. “Gettin’ too old for this,” he said, standing before hefting Cas up.

“What are you, forty?” Castiel asked with a cheeky grin.

“You’re lucky your ass is too red to spank.”

Castiel laughed, some of the strain fading from his features. “I’m sure you’ll find some way to circumvent that inconvenience.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “We got ourselves a smartass.”

“Gotta balance out your ass-butt.”

Dean laughed and tossed Cas onto the bed. “Go to sleep, imp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Shameless self-promo~
> 
> Like my work? 
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://pie-stained-trench-coat.tumblr.com/) and reblog this [post](http://pie-stained-trench-coat.tumblr.com/post/132581543708/so-i-figured-id-make-a-december-botm-in-my-last) for a chance to win a fic of your choice from yours truly.
> 
> /end shameless self-promo


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets a new case, and caught up on Cas' history.

Sam glanced up as his office door opened, pausing with his morning cup of coffee hovering near his lips as he looked at Dean. His eyes narrowed as he took in his brother’s state. He didn’t look like he’d gotten laid, or much sleep. In fact, he had an expression similar to when he’d told Sam he needed a break from the lifestyle, shortly after his falling out with Lisa. He stifled a sigh and set his cup down, reaching for his desk phone and setting it to send incoming calls to voice mail. “What’s wrong?”

Dean dropped into the chair in front of the desk, slumping more than usual and scrubbing a hand over his face. He stared at the desk in silence without meeting Sam’s eyes. His fingers twitched in his lap and he licked his lips before speaking. “You remember Samandriel?”

Sam slumped back in his own chair, confused why Dean was bringing him up of all people. “Yeah…” Anyone involved in the community who paid attention to the news knew Samandriel; he’d become the poster boy for those who tried to paint their lifestyle in the worst light possible some years back. The raid had been about six years ago, before he’d even passed his third year of law school, so he didn’t know many of the details outside of what the media spewed. “Far as I know he became a hermit after he got out of the hospital, especially after the media dragged him through the mud.” Which was a shame, considering he was just a victim like all the others involved in that mess.

Dean licked his lips again, shifting in his seat. “I’m pretty sure that raid… Cas was there.”

Sam stared at his brother as he tried to imagine Cas being anywhere near the kind of shit that went down in that hell hole. Sure, he’d suspected the kid may have had some bad experiences with some shitty doms, but from what he knew, there was no way anyone came out of that place without some serious issues. Cas, who was far too cheeky and…almost desperate for touch and went disturbingly quiet that time he and Dean got into a fight that escalated into a screaming match… “Shit.”

He reached for his coffee and took a long drink despite it scalding his tongue. “So what are you going to do?”

Dean glanced up and leaned forward, stealing the cup and draining the rest of it with a grimace. “Fuck if I know…” He scrubbed at his face again with a groan. “Talk, I guess. He said he needs the power play…”

Sam nodded and picked up his pen, tapping it end over end on his desk. “Which means getting back into your headspace. You need it too, Dean, you’ve just been ignoring it.” He raised an eyebrow when Dean glared at him and shrugged. They both knew it was true even if Dean didn’t want to admit to it.

“So you think I should? Contract and everything?”

Sam shrugged again. “Talk, at least. I think you owe it to the both of you to at least do that much.”

Dean nodded and sat the cup down on the desk. “You want in on the negotiations?”

“Leave it up to Cas.” Sam felt a touch of relief at the chance of being included; he’d taken a liking to the kid. And his ass. He stood when Dean did and grabbed his cup, following his brother to the door. “Dean.” He waited for Dean to look at him before continuing. “Whatever you do, make sure you both understand exactly what the other expects.” He ignored the glare but he counted it as a win when Dean didn’t make a snarky comment. Even if that was a basic rule, Dean had a tendency to ignore his own needs in favor of someone else’s, and that was a recipe for disaster.

He headed to the kitchen to refill his coffee and was just settling back into his seat when his cell rang. He picked it up and smirked as he saw it was Gabe calling. “In need of another session already?”

There was a pause on the other end, just long enough for Sam to realize Gabe hadn’t been calling for pleasure. “That wasn’t why I was calling, but I could be.”

Sam heard the smirk in Gabe’s voice and relaxed. “Why were you calling?”

“Found a case for you. It’s domestic abuse, and I know you hate those, but before you say no, they’re both in the scene and their contract was over two months ago. It’s basically been a hostage situation until now. He’s being charged with kidnapping.”

There was a pause after the rush of information and Sam knew there was another catch. This day was shaping up to be a typical Tuesday and it was already Friday. “And?”

“And she’s female.”

Sam frowned. “So?” It was true most of his clients were male, but that wasn’t entirely due to his own stipulations.

“Should I remind you of the last female client you had calling you a sick fuck?”

“Need I remind you that _that’s_ the reason you’re not allowed in my office anymore?”

Gabe chuckled. “Aw,  c'mon Sammy-kins, I didn’t hear either of us complaining at the time. And does that mean you’ll see her, ‘cause I kind of already gave her your address. She’ll be there in an hour.”

“Of course you did.” Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yeah I’ll see her. What’s her name?”

“Jess.”

“Got it, thanks.”

“Now about that next session.”

Sam snorted. “Goodbye Gabriel.” He hung up in the middle of Gabe’s protest, picking up his coffee as there was a knock at the door. Apparently he wasn’t getting any work done today, though he couldn’t be too upset about it since he knew it was Cas. Dean never bothered knocking. “It’s open.” He glanced up with a smile as he saw Cas, wrapped in Dean’s robe. “Morning, Cas. Feeling better?”

Cas slipped inside and hovered near the door. “Better, thanks.”

Sam sat back in his seat and gestured to the seat in front of his desk.

Cas shook his head. “I still can’t sit very well.”

“Still sore?”

Cas nodded and gave him a look. “Of course, but it’s healing faster than I expected it to.” He bit his lip and glanced at Sam through the mess that was his bed-head. “Did Dean tell you?”

Sam nodded, standing and moving around to lean back against his desk, letting Cas keep his space. “A little. He didn’t give me any specifics.” He raised an eyebrow when Cas looked disappointed by that. “Would you prefer he did?”

Cas looked down at his bare feet, digging his toes into the plush carpet with a shrug. “It’d be easier than having to repeat it.”

“Dean and I share a lot, but when it comes to something like this, he won’t say much without your permission.” He watched Cas a moment, waiting for the kid to look up before holding his hand out.

Cas took a breath and closed the distance between them, taking Sam’s hand and pressing into his chest with a sigh. “No point in secrets. Unless…” He tensed and pulled back enough to look up at Sam. “Does a contract with Dean mean…”

Sam grinned and ran his fingers through Cas’ hair, trying to smooth it down. “That I can’t play with you? No. It’s your decision as much as Dean’s.”

“Good.” Cas relaxed against Sam. “I want a contract with you, too then.”

Sam slipped his hands into the robe, rubbing against the warm flesh. “We’ll work something out. Is Dean making breakfast?”

“Mmmhmm.” Cas arched into Sam, hissing as fingers dug into his ass. “Supposed to be showering.”

Sam snorted and rubbed his palms against Cas’ thighs and ass. “You should get to showering then.” He pulled his hand around to slide against Cas’ stomach, dipping down brush against his stiffening dick. “Before you tempt me into bending you over my desk and fucking you.”

Cas glanced up with a pout sexy enough Sam almost said fuck it all and did exactly that. Instead, he smacked Cas’ reddened ass and straightened.

“Go on. I’ll bend you over my desk some other time. Come get me for breakfast.”

Cas heaved a sigh, fingers clenching against Sam’s shirt a moment before he nodded and pulled away.

Sam waited until the door closed before sighing, rubbing at his eyes. One more distraction and he’d give up trying to work from home. If Cas was going to be hanging around a lot more, maybe he should look into getting a lock. And soundproofing his office.


	5. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You want me to be a housewife?"

Breakfast was quick, but awkward, though Castiel wondered if it was just his nerves that made him think that. By the time Sam returned to his office with the blonde client who stopped by, he was settled on the chaise in the living room, resting most of his weight on his hip, a mug of honeyed tea between his hands. He glanced up with a smile as Dean ran fingers through his hair on his way to the sofa.

Dean stretched out, propping up against the arm with a notebook in his lap. "Have you had a contract before, Cas?"

Castiel licked his lips. "Not written ones, and nothing past agreeing on a scene." Even those had been few and he knew he'd started getting close to the edge of downright insane with how few safeguards his last one had. He glanced up when Dean didn't respond, tilting his head as he found Dean watching him.

"If I ask you if you're okay with something, are you able to answer no?"

Castiel felt his breath catch in his throat, dropping his eyes to his tea. He’d never been asked that before, though those he had negotiated scenes with didn’t know his background either. "There's not much I won't say no to." There were some things he would, other things he _should_ , but... he did trust Dean and Sam both, more than anyone else he'd ever submitted to. It was probably stupid at any rate, but he'd spent so long never having a say, it put him on edge having one.

"Okay. What will you say no to?" Dean dropped the notebook and his pen to the floor, resting an arm behind his head and the other across his stomach.

Castiel relaxed almost instantly when it felt more like a conversation than a negotiation. He didn't hesitate as he answered."Blindfolds." He didn't want anything to do with fluids either, especially blood, and he didn't enjoy being deprived of any of his other senses, though he could handle it so long as he had his sight.

Dean seemed disappointed, though he tried to hide it. "Are blindfolds a hard limit?"

"I don't know. For now... yes." Castiel stared at his tea, some small part of him waiting for the explosion though logically he knew Dean wouldn't react that way. He risked a glance up when there was only a calm silence, rolling his eyes as he found Dean watching him in bemusement. He was being ridiculous.

Dean smiled and scratched at his stomach. "How about things you like? Have any fantasies you're itching to try out?" he asked with a wiggle of his brows.

Castiel snorted, taking a sip of his tea as he relaxed again. "A few." He smirked when Dean only raised an eyebrow in prompting. "I've never been taken by two at once..."

"What? Yeah you h-oh... Ohh! Ohhh?" Dean grinned before making a face. "Double penetration, with me 'n Sam? I dunno, we don't really rub dicks, but I'll ask him. Something to consider for later, anyway. What else?"

Castiel stared at Dean being so... nonchalant about it. He'd expected some kind of reaction at least, but Dean wasn't even bothered enough to consider refusing. He shrugged, licking his lips. "Restraints... orgasm control." He felt his face heating as he stumbled over those last words, and Dean's borderline feral grin did nothing to cull the heat curling in his gut.

"Yeah?" Dean's voice came out little more than a growl. "Good, cause that's one of my favorites."

He sucked in a breath to stifle a moan, losing himself in heated green eyes until he dropped his own to stare at his tea instead. Tea was safe. Tea didn't make him feel like he was drowning. "What about you?" he asked, amazed how steady his voice sounded.

"Me?" Dean shrugged, shifting on the couch to rest both hands on his stomach. "I like a lot of things. I get off on making my sub squirm." He grinned and winked when Castiel glanced up. "So long as my partner's enjoying themself, I'm good."

Castiel raised an eyebrow, holding his cup to his lips as he took a few sips. "I thought a contract incorporated the wishes and expectations of both parties?"

Dean blinked, looking surprised. "Well, yeah, I guess it is-"

"Then this won't work if I don't know what you're wanting to ask of me, Dean." Castiel tilted his head, running his thumb along the lip of his mug. "I told you I'm open to a lot, and I'm willing to do more that I don't exactly enjoy if it's asked of me." He stared at his tea with a slight frown creasing his forehead, surprised he was _annoyed_ with Dean holding back. "So what is it you're wanting most from a contract between us?"

Silence filled the space between them for several heartbeats, until Castiel had to look up to see if he'd just made a mistake, only to find Dean staring at him in something like shock. "Shit," Dean muttered, rubbing at his face with a short laugh. "Alright... How much experience do you have with non-sexual service?"

Castiel shrugged. "Not much. Most of what I've chosen to do were scenes with time limits, but I'd like to give it a try." He tried to ignore the grin on Dean's face; he could feel Dean's eagerness from across the room. "I still have classes... And finals are in two weeks, but then I have some time free before my last semester."

"You know I don't think we ever asked you exactly what you're studying."

Castiel raised an eyebrow at the change in topic. "Theoretical physics." He rolled his eyes at Dean's whistle, draining the last of his tea and reaching to set the empty mug on the coffee table. "What kind of service, and how often?"

Dean drummed his fingers on his stomach. "We can set up a schedule to accommodate your classes and studying, but... I prefer the 24/7 aspect. Not that I'd expect that from you now, but... maybe later. Mostly chores, keeping the toys and furniture in the playroom clean, helping in the kitchen. Maybe learning to cook something without burning it."

"You want me to be a housewife?" He couldn’t quite keep the surprised disdain out of his voice.

Dean laughed; not the usual snicker or chuckle, but _really_ laughed as his head fell back against the arm of the sofa. Castiel found his eyes glued to the exposed length of flesh, shivering as he very much wanted to kiss every inch of it. "Oh, man... Yeah, I guess that's one way of putting it." He chuckled and rubbed at his eyes. "Seriously though. If you only want this in the bedroom or for scenes, that's fine, we'll work it out."

Castiel crossed his arms on the overstuffed arm of the chaise, resting his chin on them as he considered. He'd never wanted more than just one scene with someone before; Dean and Sam were the first ones he was drawn to other than sexually. They were fun and somehow made him feel safe, which was something he hadn't felt in a long time. And they were both gorgeous, which was just icing on the cake. "I'd like to try it. Maybe over the weekend, before I have to start cramming for finals?"

Dean grinned. "Yeah, that'll work. We'll keep things low-key until after you pass your exams."

"Thank you." Castiel smiled in relief. His courses were hard enough with the distraction of his gorgeous neighbors as it was, he wasn't sure he could handle scenes every day and learning a new dynamic on top of that. "Should we save the contract for after that, too?"

"Probably." Dean hummed and propped his head on his arm again. "We'll use the time to do small scenes and see what works and what doesn't, and test a real contract during your break."

"Okay." Castiel climbed off the chaise and moved to the sofa, intending to stretch out on top of Dean, but he found himself kneeling next to him instead, ducking his head and resting his hands behind him as if it were second-nature. He bit his lip to keep from smiling as he heard the sharp intake of breath, followed by fingers in his hair.

"Have I told you how awesome you are?" Dean ran his fingers from Castiel's temple to the back of his neck, though it did nothing but make the mussed hair even messier.

Castiel smiled and closed his eyes with a deep sigh of content as something seemed to ease inside him, leaning into the fingers before his head dipped lower. Tingles traveled across his scalp and down his spine and the feeling of being _safe_ washed through him. He sank into a trance that wasn't quite subspace and was more than happy to stay there until his knees couldn't handle it any longer.

He heard Sam walking his client to the door sometime later, too content to even glance up, let alone move. Dean's fingers in his hair was becoming his favorite thing in the world.

"You're staying with your sister right? I'd check into a hotel if you think he's going to try anything, just make sure you tell them you want to be unlisted and pay cash. I'll look into your case and let you know if I find out anything."

"Thank you, Sam."

"You're welcome. Stay safe, Jess."

The door closed a minute later before Sam joined them, stretching out on the vacated chaise with a sigh. "You two look comfy."

"Mmhmm. Mighty comfy." Dean let out a soft laugh as his fingers stopped at the base of Castiel's neck and tugged.

He leaned forward, sighing against Dean's lips. His eyes fluttered open as Dean smacked his ass, snorting as he took the hint and got to his feet with only a slight wince. He turned to reclaim the chaise and settled in Sam's lap. "Hello, Sam."

Sam smiled, not protesting in the least. "Hey, Castiel." He wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist and rubbed at his back. "You two done negotiating?"

"For the most part. We'll save the contract until after finals are over." Dean yawned and stretched, his t-shirt riding up over his stomach.

Castiel licked his lips and looked away. "I'd like to know what you want from me in the meantime." He didn't miss the way Sam glanced to Dean, or how Dean flicked his fingers before Sam responded.

"I enjoy the service aspect like Dean, though I'll leave the chores to him until I find something specific for you.” He shrugged, a faint smirk tugging at his lips. “Rough sex, biting... How do you feel about marks?"

Castiel shivered and swallowed a moan. "I don't mind them, even if they're visible."

Sam tilted his head and grazed his teeth against Castiel's neck before swiping his tongue against the same spot. "Awesome. Now fill me in on yours."

It didn't take long to go through his limits, or to make a schedule for the next weeks. He had classes four days a week with Wednesday off, so his only free time would be on the weekends. Sam would be busy with his new case until after then, though he did request to have Tuesday night since Dean would be taking the weekend.

They didn't talk much after that and Castiel pulled away from Sam with a reluctant moan when it neared noon. "I should get going if I'm going to catch the bus."

"What?" Dean glanced up from where he'd started dozing. "Don't be ridiculous. I'll drive you."

He paused and eyed Dean, watching as he rolled off the couch with another full-body stretch. "Are you sure?"

"Course I'm sure, Cas." Dean glanced at Sam a moment before continuing. "I'll get a key copied for you, too. You're welcome to come over whenever. Even if it's just to study."

Castiel stared at Dean as a strange warmth flooded his chest, hardly noticing Sam's hand rubbing over his back or the fact he was leaning into it for support. "Okay." He started to get to his feet again though Sam stopped him with fingers in his hair, dragging him in for a kiss. He hummed into it, licking Sam's lips as he pulled away. "Bye, Sam."

"Later, Castiel."

He smiled as he finally got to his feet, returning home long enough to change into clean clothes and grab his bag. Dean was already waiting for him in his Impala by the time he stepped outside and he grinned as he stepped up to the passenger side, schooling his expression before getting in. "You really don't have to-"

"Cas."

Castiel snapped his mouth shut, heat curling up his spine as he focused on getting buckled; he knew an unspoken order when he heard one. He watched Dean from his peripheral vision as they pulled out onto the street. He cleared his throat, staring at his fingers as he picked at a thread of his worn shirt. "We didn't discuss what I should call you."

Dean grinned. "Sir is fine. So is Dean for the time being."

"Not Master?" He'd never called anyone that by choice, but Dean and Sam could easily be the firsts.

"Save it for when I actually earn it."

Castiel blinked and felt the wash of warmth that was becoming far too familiar, biting his tongue before he could say Dean had already earned it and then some. He knew it was just physiology clouding his judgment and he was glad Dean apparently had the self-control he was currently lacking.

When they reached the University twenty minutes later, he didn't resist as Dean pulled him into a kiss, enjoying the fingers in his hair even if they did ruin the little semblance of neatness he'd managed to work it into. "Thank you, Dean," he said, licking his lips as he reached to open the door.

"Text me what time you need picked up."

Castiel glanced back at him, about to protest before thinking better of it and nodding instead. "Likely around four, but I'll let you know for sure." He headed inside with a wave and prayed he could focus on his classes.


	6. Suspension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam took a moment to look Castiel over, pleased with the glint of silver against tanned skin and the tight grip of black leather on his half-hard cock. Castiel was doing well to stay still, but he could see the faint tremors coursing through him and heard the sharper intakes of breath when he shifted enough to move the chains.

Sam found Dean in the second garage on Tuesday afternoon, picking his way through the perpetual clutter on his way to his brother. Dean liked to call it organized chaos, but a mess was a mess. He still didn't understand how this could be the one place Dean didn't get all neat-freak over, but to each his own.

He joined Dean at the large worktable, picking up a piece of metal with wires fused into it and turning it over in his hands as he watched Dean work, waiting for him to reach a stopping point before saying anything. He'd learned the consequences of interrupting Dean when he was in the middle of action; not only did it irritate him enough to go off on hour-long rants, if he was distracted long enough to lose his place, Sam could usually expect a retaliation prank when he least expected it. Dean was nothing if not patient in his revenge.

Dean finally set aside the hand-held torch when he finished and glanced up at Sam. "Shouldn't you be ravishing Cas about now?"

Sam snorted and set down the piece in his hands. "He's passed out on the sofa."

Dean paused and glanced at the clock. “He did say he’d stayed up all night finishing a paper.”

“You took him to his classes again?”

Dean shrugged, grabbing another conglomeration on the worktable. 

Sam hesitated and took a breath before asking what he'd come out here for. “Did you quit that IT job?”

“Yeah.” Dean tensed, picking up a mess of wiring before tossing it back down with a sigh. “I'm not cut out for desk jobs, Sam. I hate being stuck in a cubicle for eight hours a day.”

“But you were _good_ at it. Dean, you could have been running that place in six months.”

“I don't want to be in charge of people stuck in cubicles either. I need to be able to use my hands.”

Sam sighed and bit his tongue to keep from getting into a familiar argument. He knew his brother well enough to know when he was frustrated with something and the prospect of having a live in sub again likely wasn’t helping his nerves. “I'll look around again.”

“No Sam...  I appreciate it, but I'll find a job on my own. Focus on your work.” Dean picked up more pieces before discarding them again in a desperate attempt to appear busy, keeping his eyes on the table rather than look up. 

Sam sighed again and pushed away from the table. “Take your time. We have enough in savings. You could take a break.” He didn’t dare mention he was making enough now that Dean didn’t _have_ to work anytime soon. He knew Dean hated not feeling useful, even though he’d sacrificed his own education to work three jobs at a time, making sure there was always food on the table and Sam was able to focus on his own education.

Once Sam found his first job and got his first paycheck, Dean had quit all but one of them, and he’d been searching for his own path ever since. He’d thought Lisa would be able to help with that, but their breakup had only made things worse in the long run. Hopefully Castiel would be able to help.

He slapped Dean's shoulder in parting and headed back inside. He found Castiel where he'd been for the past few hours and joined him on the sofa, maneuvering him until Castiel's head was resting on his leg. He ran his fingers through the dark hair a few times before speaking. "Time to wake up, Mr. Theoretical Physicist."

Castiel groaned and rubbed his face against Sam's jeans before shifting to press into his stomach instead. "Twenty more minutes."

Sam laughed and rubbed at his back. "You've slept five hours. It's almost time for dinner."

Castiel groaned again before going still, peeking up at him through the mess of his hair. "Sorry." He sat up with a yawn, leaning into Sam's fingers in his hair with a hum of pleasure. "I'm up."

"If I'd known you would lose sleep over it, I would have waited until your tests were done." Sam tightened his fingers in his hair as he leaned forward, catching Castiel's lower lip with his teeth, dragging them over it as he sat back. "But now that you're up, do you want to eat before or after I ravish you?"

Castiel made the most delicious, choked-off sound in his throat, fingers clenching against Sam's thigh as he took a shuddering breath. "After."

Sam grinned and nipped the tip of Castiel's nose. "Go shower then. I'll meet you in the playroom." He raised an eyebrow when Castiel took a moment for a lazy stretch and pitched his voice lower. "Ten minutes. Get going, _boy_." It had the desired effect and he smirked as Castiel's eyes widened before he was scrambling off the couch and up the stairs.

He followed at a slower pace, stopping to grab a hand towel from the closet and a ball gag and small ball that jingled when shook. He waited until he heard the water running before reaching into the bathroom, taking Castiel's clothes, replacing his towel, and setting the toys on top. The clothes were tossed to the hamper in Dean's room along with his own shirt and socks, then he waited in the playroom by the wheeled-table he'd set up that morning.

Eight minutes later, the door opened. A brief sense of delight washed over him at finding Castiel had a keen sense of time. It deepened to a hot burst of pleasure when he saw the gag and nothing else. He held his tongue until Castiel stopped where he pointed, blue eyes glancing up briefly before lowering again. "Hello, boy." He smiled as he saw Castiel shiver, stepping closer without touching. "I'm going to ask you some questions - whether you have experience with something or if it's okay to try it. Understand?" He waited for a nod before continuing. "Good. Can you present?"

Castiel’s lips twitched around the gag as he nodded, bringing his arms behind his back and squaring his shoulders. His feet shifted apart and he lifted his chin, keeping his eyes on Sam's chest.

Sam walked around him, trailing a finger down his spine. “Good. Are you okay with nipple clamps?” Goosebumps broke out on Castiel's flesh and he nodded again. “And cock rings?” Another nod as Sam stopped in front of Castiel. “Have you been suspended before?” He refrained from touching Castiel when he shook his head as he asked, "Okay to try it?" Castiel may have said he'd be good with anything he hadn't explicitly said no to, but he still needed to make sure he wasn't influencing Castiel more than normal.

When Castiel nodded, Sam picked up a remote from the table. He pressed a series of buttons and the suspension rig moved above them. A few moments later there were several thick black ropes and cords hanging in front of them.

“And one last question: Are you good with mirrors?” He grinned as that earned him a crease of Castiel's forehead and blue eyes raised to his chin before Castiel gave a slow nod.

“Good.” Sam smiled, reigning in his excitement, and picked up a length of thin chain from the table with clamps on either end. “I'm going to put these on now.” He reached out and circled his thumb around a nipple before squeezing. He gave a little twist as he leaned down, catching it with his teeth when Castiel arched forward with a moan.

He took his time with them, sucking and licking and biting as Castiel's hips shifted forward. Sam almost took pity when he started making soft, desperate moans, but he continued his ministrations; they'd only just started, he couldn't go easy on him yet.

Without warning, he snuck the chain up, flicking his tongue against the hardened nubs and squeezing them between his fingers a few times before attaching the clamps in quick succession. Castiel's body jerked and his hands moved to Sam's shoulders for balance, slumping against him with soft growls and moans in the back of his throat, breathing hard against Sam's chest.

Sam stroked Castiel's shower-damp hair and rubbed a hand against his back. "Good boy. Breathe, it'll ease soon." He pressed his lips to Castiel's temple when he'd calmed and pulled back. "We're not done, boy," he said, keeping his voice low and steady. "Ring first, then we'll get you in the air." He picked up the cock ring, a wide, thick piece of leather that snapped closed with a tiny D-ring on top. Once it was in place, he attached the other end of the chain to it, making sure it was taught enough it would tug at Castiel's nipples once his arms were suspended over his head.

Sam took a moment to look Castiel over, pleased with the glint of silver against tanned skin and the tight grip of black leather on his half-hard cock. Castiel was doing well to stay still, but he could see the faint tremors coursing through him and heard the sharper intakes of breath when he shifted enough to move the chains.

He couldn't resist reaching out to touch one of the swelling nipples with a soft hum. "Had a feeling you'd be sensitive." He grinned as Castiel shifted, unable to decide between pushing into the touch or trying to pull away, something close to a whimper escaping him. "Let's get you up."

There were four cuffs hanging from the ceiling, each with a thick layer of padding, that went around Castiel's wrists and ankles. There were two more wide straps that wrapped around his thighs, and three more that would support his waist and back. Once they were all secured, Sam reached for Castiel's hand where he held the ball. "Shake it once, I'll remove the gag. Twice, I'll get you down. Yellow and red. Understand?"

Castiel flexed his fingers on the ball and nodded.

"Good. Let me hear it." It took two tries for Castiel to get a loose enough grip it would make a sound though he visibly relaxed once it did. "Good. Once more." It was louder the second time and Sam squeezed Castiel's fingers before reaching for the remote again. "You'll feel like you're falling, but the supports will catch you. You might start to feel dizzy. Just breathe and don't try to fight the restraints. Use the bell if you need to." He reached up to rest a hand on the back of Castiel's neck. "Ready?"

When Castiel nodded, he pushed a button to start retracting the restraints. His arms went first, drawing up until they were over his head. Then one leg lifted off the ground, the straps on his waist and back going taught to keep him balanced. When the second lifted off, Castiel shifted and made a sound of surprise, though he settled quickly.

Sam adjusted the straps until Castiel was sitting in midair and confirmed he was comfortable, walking around him and making sure nothing was pinching anything, caressing skin as a smirk settled on his lips. He kept the remote in his hand as he moved to the other side of the room, dragging the standup mirror into place in front of Castiel. His smirk changed into a grin as he saw the flush creeping into Castiel's skin. _Now_ the fun could start.

He stalked back towards Castiel and stepped up behind him, making sure Castiel had an amazing view of himself. He cleared his throat and tilted his head to put his lips near Castiel's ear, pitching his voice into a low growl. "I'm only going to say this once, boy. Keep your eyes open and on the mirror. Understand?"

Castiel made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a whimper, nodding as he stared at the mirror with wide eyes.

Sam hummed and pressed a few of the buttons, watching as Castiel's legs were kept bent and spread wide, the strap at his waist lifting his hips so he was completely, visibly exposed.

Castiel swallowed audibly, squirming in the restraints as the flush deepened. Soft, sharp groans or growls sounded every time he moved enough to tug the chains until he finally took a deep breath and went still.

Sam watched from beside him, impressed with how quickly he settled. He ran his fingers through Castiel's hair again before setting the remote aside and picking up the lube. "Eyes on my fingers, boy." He fastened his lips to Castiel's shoulder, licking and sucking a mark into existence as he coated a finger, watching Castiel in the mirror as he reached down from behind him and found his opening. He circled it a few times, spreading Castiel's cheeks with his other fingers to offer a better view, before twisting his finger to push inside. He felt more than heard the stutter in Castiel's breathing and bit at the mark before resting his chin on it. "Taking me in so easily. Do you play with yourself here, boy?"

He didn't wait for a response before adding another finger, watching as Castiel's throat worked around an inaudible moan. He bit the mark he'd made again, pulling his fingers out and coating the first two fingers of his other hand. This time he reached down Castiel's front to push them in. The lube fell to the floor as his other hand returned behind him, stretching him with four fingers. Castiel's breathing grew more labored as he found and rubbed against his prostate. His fingers shifted and stretched, making slick squelching noises in the process before he was pulling out, tugging Castiel open enough they could both look inside at the twitching muscles.

Castiel moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his face into his arm, chest heaving with deep breaths.

Sam removed his fingers completely, gripping one of Castiel's thighs with one hand as the other sank into his hair. He gave a sharp tug as he growled. "What did I tell you to do, boy?"

A deep whimper was his only answer before Castiel's eyes flew open again, panting through his nose and making soft sounds that were likely an attempt at 'Sorry' over and over again.

Sam shushed him, pushing his head to the side and biting at his neck just below his ear. "Are you stretched enough to take me, boy?" He grinned against the heated flesh when Castiel gave an enthusiastic nod. He rubbed himself through his jeans with a soft moan against Castiel's ear, making sure blue eyes were watching as he opened them and pushed them to the floor where he kicked them aside.

With one hand stroking his dick, he picked the remote up again, adjusting Castiel until he was leaning forward a bit more, knees still up and thighs spread wide. His arms went up higher, until the chain between his nipples and dick was pulled taught. Then Sam was behind him again, gripping a thigh as he rubbed the head of his dick against Castiel's stretched hole and slowly pushed inside.

Castiel shuddered, choked moans filling his throat as he clenched around Sam's dick and seemed to suck it inside. His own dick twitched and bobbed, setting off a chain reaction as it tugged Castiel's nipples and he arched with a moan, the chain going tight and pulling at the swollen nubs even more, forcing him to hunch forward to get some relief.

Sam didn't wait but a moment before he gripped Castiel's thighs for leverage and began fucking up into him, hard and rough. "Such a good boy," he growled into Castiel's ear, grinding his hips into him before thrusting in again with enough force he bounced and the chains rattled. "Tight little hole eating me up. Gonna fuck you and fill you up and have you watch it drip free."

Castiel made a strangled sound and clenched down hard around him, head lolling to the side though he did as told, keeping his eyes open and on the mirror.

Sam gave several more thrusts before pulling out completely. He ignored the moan of protest as he grabbed a smaller mirror and set on the floor beneath them. "Look down, boy," he growled, adjusting Castiel until he was leaning forward, hips back and knees spread as if he were kneeling. Then he was pushing in again with a pleased moan, the new position letting him thrust forward instead of up. He gripped Castiel's hips, ensuring he was focused on the mirror on the floor that let him watch as he began pounding into him.

The only sounds to fill the room for several minutes were his grunting, Castiel's whimpering, and the wet squelches or smacks of flesh against flesh.

Castiel's body was pulled tight, muscles twitching visibly in the mirror, covered in a sheen of sweat. His thighs trembled as he tried to push back into each of Sam's thrusts, his dick leaking pre-come, nipples hard and bruised. His blue eyes were focused on the spot where Sam disappeared inside him, watching the tight ring of muscle gripping his cock, pulling it in and reluctant to let it go when he pulled out.

Sam groaned as he watched Castiel watching him, thrusting harder and pushing deeper, listening to the muffled shouts of pleasure as he hit Castiel's prostate with his thrusts, groaning as it made him clench tight with each strike against it.

He sank his teeth into Castiel's shoulder as he came, leaving a mark that would bruise, the panting moans-turned-mewls milking his orgasm from him as he continued grinding his hips into Castiel's heat. He stood there while they both caught their breaths again, finally slipping free and reaching down to finger Castiel's leaking hole.

He'd expected Castiel to use the bell, especially with the way his chest was heaving, but all he did was shudder with pleading moans. "We should fill you back up." Sam grinned at the eager moan that elicited, picking up a long, thick silver plug from the table. It slid in easily, the base pressed flush against Castiel's ass.

His fingers threaded through damp, dark hair as he adjusted Castiel into more of a reclining position, touching his hands and feet to ensure he was still getting good circulation. "Okay to continue, boy?" he asked, sliding a hand along Castiel's leg and rubbing at his thigh. He waited for the nod before picking up a second remote and turning a dial. The plug began pulsing and Castiel's entire body twitched and arched up, a long, whimpering moan filling the air. His fingers and toes clenched and his eyes were wide and unseeing, pupils dilated enough there was only a thin line of dark blue around them.

Sam reached for his chest, rubbing against a nipple before tugging the clamp free.

Castiel did use the bell then, shaking it hard enough he dropped it as his body went rigid.

Sam was ready for it, unfastening the gag and pulling it away for Castiel to take deep, heaving gulps of air. He turned off the plug and buried a hand in Castiel's hair, supporting his head and pressing his lips against the moisture at the corner of his eye, murmuring soothing nonsense against his skin.

It took several minutes for him to catch his breath, but Castiel relaxed into the restraints again with a soft moan when he did. He turned his head, spotting the gag and licking his lips before parting them.

Sam smiled and curled his fingers in Castiel's hair in a fond gesture of approval. "I think I have a better use for your mouth than to gag it again." He set the gag aside and picked up the bell ball, pressing it back into Castiel's hand. "Just focus on breathing, boy." He straightened, turning the plug back on to a low setting that would send a rhythm of pulses through it.

Castiel moaned, body arching again before he slowly relaxed, taking deep, steady breaths.

"You're doing so well, boy. We're almost done. I'm going to count slowly to five, and then you'll be able to come." Sam smiled at the eager moan and ran his fingers down Castiel's chest, flicking the chain. "One." Another moan, one that deepened as he reached Castiel's swollen arousal and ran a finger along the head, gathering the pre-come there on his finger. He moved back up held his finger to Castiel's lips, humming in pleasure as he sucked his finger in and cleaned it with gentle swirls of his tongue.

He turned the plug up another setting, lowering Castiel's head enough to have access to his mouth. He needed no prompting to open up and let Sam slide inside the wet heat and he closed his eyes as he let Castiel's tongue work him over. "Two." He pressed a hand to Castiel's chest, giving a firm push to set him into a gentle swinging motion, sighing as he rocked forward and hit the back of Castiel's throat with each forward swing.

His fingers found the freed nipple and circled it, enjoying the groan that vibrated along his dick in response. He caressed it between his fingers, the moans turning to whimpers as he squeezed and tugged. The plug got turned up another notch, to the first setting that was a constant vibration rather than pulses. Castiel's hips lifted, thighs trying to squeeze together, his seeping dick straining against his stomach. "Three."

Sam pulled free of Castiel's mouth, rubbing his half-hard dick against his lips and cheek before stepping back. He adjusted Castiel until he was lying spread-eagled in midair, running his hands over his arms and chest and legs, following with his mouth, teeth, and tongue to leave marks across his entire body.

Castiel's moans grew louder and more frequent, but he didn't speak, and he didn't use the bell, even when Sam's tongue teased the tip of his cock, licking and sucking it clean. He bucked and thrashed, whimpering when the movements tormented the nipple still attached to a clamp and struggling to still.

Sam backed off and watched, smiling as Castiel panted for breath. "Good boy. Almost there." He stroked at Castiel's thigh, sliding up to grip the plug and give it a few quick thrusts. "Four."

Castiel keened, moans turning to desperate sobs as the plug continued moving, hips bucking again when Sam pulled it out long enough to press against his dick. He let out what sounded like an aborted cry of Sam's name as it pushed back inside him.

Sam moved back to stand beside Castiel's head, stroking his hair. "Here we go, boy." He grinned and leaned down, tugging the other clamp free with his mouth as his hand squeezed Castiel's dick. He turned the dial for the plug to the highest setting as he unsnapped the cock ring. "Five."

Castiel screamed as he came, body twisting with the force of his orgasm. He continued screaming as he covered himself in several stripes, all the way up to his chin. By the time Sam milked him dry, he was hoarse and slumped bonelessly in the restraints, limbs and fingers twitching with soft moans from the orgasm still coursing through him.

Sam turned off the plug and ran his fingers through Castiel's hair with soft praises, keeping a hand on him in one way or another as he picked up a moist cloth from the table and wiped Castiel down. He lowered him to the floor and unfastened the cuffs and straps, letting them fall in a heap so he could pick Castiel up and carry him to the plush sofa. He sat with Castiel in his lap, tucked against his chest.

Minutes ticked by as his fingers stroked hair and skin, waiting for Castiel to open his eyes. It took twenty minutes before he stirred, shifting with a moan.

Sam tilted his head when Castiel sat back enough to look at him, smiling and keeping his voice quiet. "Hey, Castiel."

Castiel blinked at him, still riding the aftershock of intense pleasure, before a smile tugged at his lips. He shifted and glanced down, noting Sam was still half-erect with a wince. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"You didn't finish."

Sam did well to keep from sighing and bit his tongue as he tightened his arms around Castiel. He wasn't sure what kind of nonsense had been beaten into Castiel, intentionally or otherwise, but he at least knew he and Dean would show him how things should be. "Mmm, if I'd intended to get off twice, I would have done it while I had you at my mercy."

Castiel resisted a moment before slumping into Sam's chest again with a huff and Sam took it as a sign he'd made his point.

"How are you feeling? Still have all your fingers and toes?"

Castiel snorted quietly though he wiggled all ten fingers and toes. "I feel... good. Ass is sore, nipples are killing me, but I'm... good." He sounded surprised and glanced up with a faint smile. "Well-fucked."

Sam laughed, leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to Castiel's lips. "Good. Want to go eat now?"

"God, yes." Castiel groaned and slid off Sam's lap, squirming as he realized the plug was still inside. "What about... this...?"

Sam smirked and stretched as he got to his own feet. "Leave it. I might use it later when we're in bed." He pretended not to see the flush or look of surprise as he retrieved his pants. "Unless you object to sharing my bed."

"No!" Castiel sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. "No, it's just... I thought you only wanted me for a scene."

"For a scene, and for your company the rest of the night." Sam slipped the plug remote into his pocket and picked up the leather cock ring, wiping it down before motioning Castiel over and securing it back into place with a hum. "No rules unless I specifically say something. Sound good?"

"Sounds great." Castiel grinned and leaned up to press his lips against Sam's, squirming away when he was rewarded with a smack to his ass. "Am I staying naked?"

Sam smirked and headed for the door. "May as well. You'll be mostly naked this weekend when Dean gets hold of you." He lead the way downstairs to the kitchen where Dean was just sitting down with a plate of spaghetti.

"Done already?" Dean glanced over them, eyes lingering on Castiel when he came into view. "Mm, blissfully screwed is a good look on you."

"That mean you're going to make a habit out of it?" Castiel asked, retrieving plates for both him and Sam and squirming as he tried to sit comfortably.

Dean laughed as he watched. "There's a few other looks I'd like to see on you first."

"He'd look good begging after a week of not being able to come." Sam grinned and dug into his spaghetti, enjoying Castiel's flustered expression.

Dean raised an eyebrow when Castiel continued shifting between bites. "Did you fuck him so hard he can't even sit now?"

Castiel grumbled softly and turned red. "I have a plug up my ass."

"Yeah? Which one?"

Sam smirked. "The long silver one that vibrates."

"Good choice." Dean grinned and finished his dinner, running his fingers through Castiel's hair as he took his plate to dump in the sink. He stopped by him again and leaned down, tipping Castiel's head back and licking a smudge of sauce from his lips. "Don't have too much fun without me." He nipped at his ear before pulling away and heading back to his work.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and finished his own dinner. Together, he and Castiel got the leftovers put away. Once the fridge closed, he grabbed Castiel and pressed his back into it, pinning his wrists as he captured his lips in a proper kiss, slow and deep with lazy thrusts of his tongue. Castiel was pliant against him, accepting the kiss and returning it with ease.

He pulled back with a smirk and turned, expecting Castiel to follow as he headed to his room. His was on the first floor, tucked into the back. Once inside, he pulled out the remote and stripped out of his jeans again, picking up his book from the nightstand and stretching out on his bed. "Close the door. Do you know what cock-warming entails?"

Castiel shut the door behind him and snorted as he crawled onto the bed, settling on his knees between Sam's legs. "Yes. Do you want my mouth or ass?"

Sam laughed. "Mouth. Your ass is occupied." He flipped the plug on to its lowest setting as a point, enjoying the way Castiel's hips shifted as it pulsed inside him. He spread his legs wider as Castiel stretched out between them, resting his arms over Sam's hips and nuzzling his cock before parting his lips. A deep sigh of content escaped him as Castiel's mouth wrapped around him and simply held him. "Good boy," he murmured, fisting a hand in the dark hair as he shifted his legs to rest against Castiel and leaned back against his pillows, flipping his book open to read.

For once he found it easy to focus on his book, one of the ones he read for pleasure rather than work, with Castiel's breaths warm and steady against his stomach. The muffled, pulsing vibrations of the plug faded to background noise, Castiel a heavy, comforting weight in his lap. He stroked at dark hair and tanned shoulders between turning the pages.

Castiel hardly stirred and Sam was fairly certain he'd drifted into a light sleep by the time he finished a chapter. He let him rest, reading through six or seven more chapters before he lost focus, his body deciding to become distracted by the warm, wet heat around his cock. He set the book aside, continuing to run his fingers through Castiel's hair as he watched him, letting out a sigh of pleasure as he felt himself swelling, filling Castiel's mouth.

He smirked when Castiel stirred, eyes fluttering open with a soft hum. His fingers stilled and curled in Castiel's hair, holding him in place as he gave a slow, shallow thrust of his hips. "You awake, boy?" he asked, picking up the remote and turning the plug up a few notches when Castiel moaned an affirmative. The pulsing turned to a steady thrum and he relaxed back against the pillows, sliding his hands across Castiel's shoulders and down his arms, pinning his wrists to the bed beside his own hips. "Get to work then."

Castiel moaned and shifted to his knees, spreading them wide to brace himself as he began sucking in earnest. He put his whole body into it as he rocked forward, taking Sam in to the base and swallowing him into his throat before sliding back, working the head over with his tongue. He pulled his mouth away completely with a wet _pop_ and leaned down to lick at Sam's balls, getting both into his mouth at once and swirling his tongue against them.

Sam sucked in a breath, holding it as he watched Castiel work and slowly letting it back out. Shit, he was good. He couldn't quite believe Castiel hadn't been claimed by someone before now and had to wonder what he'd seen in him and Dean, other than their looks. He wasn't complaining, though. If Castiel wanted to be their pet, he'd be more than willing to put him to use for as long as he stayed.

He let his head fall back against his headboard, closing his eyes and taking slow, deep breaths as he enjoyed the sensation of a proper blowjob. The wet, obscene noises Castiel's mouth made as he sucked him back in sent delicious sparks of heat from his gut to his groin and he let out a moan, snapping his hips up to drive deeper into Castiel's throat. His fingers tightened on Castiel's wrists before sliding both hands into his hair, grasping his head and shifting his hips in short, quick thrusts. He forced Castiel down further, fucking into his mouth several times until he heard the soft, choking moans and dragged him off and up so he could kiss swollen, chapped lips.

Castiel straddled Sam's thighs, wrapping his arms around Sam's shoulders as he panted into the kisses. His hips rocked forward, their erections rubbing against each other. "Can I ride you?"

Sam grinned against Castiel's lips, biting at them as he slid a hand down to worked the plug out. "Go for it." He tossed it aside, fumbling for the remote to turn it off as he watched Castiel shift higher into his lap and sink down without bothering with more lube. "Shit," he moaned, gripping Castiel's hips at the almost-dry friction.

Castiel's head fell back with a long moan as he sat, taking Sam in. His fingers flexed against Sam's shoulders, gripping tight as he lifted his hips and dropped back down with another deep moan. He licked his lips, shifting and sliding his thighs further apart before doing it again, leaning back as he found an angle that let Sam sink in even deeper. Then he moved with abandon, lifting up and slamming his hips back down without pause.

Sam shifted his hips up a few times, but for the most part was happy to let Castiel do the work, sliding his hands over Castiel's sides and up to pinch his nipples, enjoying the sharp cry and shudder that went through him when he did. The headboard bumped against the wall with each downward slam of hips and Sam couldn't bring himself to care about the potential damage, leaning forward and biting at the bared expanse of throat before doing the same to the bruised nipples.

With a growl, he slid a hand into Castiel's hair, giving a sharp tug as he pushed forward, toppling Castiel to his back. His other hand groped at Castiel's ass, pulling his hips up as he pinned him down. He pushed two fingers in alongside his dick and fastened his teeth to Castiel's throat, rutting into him with slow, hard and deep thrusts. Castiel gasped and writhed beneath him fingers digging into his shoulders, nails biting into his flesh, which only spurned him into pounding into him harder. "Going to come for me, boy?" he asked in a growl, grunting against Castiel's ear as he snapped his hips forward, enjoying the sharp gasps in response. "Going to come untouched with that tight leather ring on your dick? Get off on being pinned and fucked?"

Castiel moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, clinging to Sam as he gasped beneath him. "Yes. Yes, please. Please! Sam!"

Sam shivered at the broken whimper of his name, biting at Castiel's ear. "Come, boy. _Now_."

Castiel's nails drew blood as he arched off the bed with a hoarse scream, clenching tight around Sam as he came. He wrapped himself around Sam and pressed his face into his neck, lifting his hips as Sam continued thrusting.

Sam wasn't sure what he was mumbling, but he was fairly certain they were praises as Castiel tightened around him. He closed his eyes and buried himself deep, following Castiel over the edge and loosening his fingers in the dark hair with a hum of content. He continued rocking his hips until the last shocks of orgasm faded, pulling out and slumping half on top of Castiel with a grunt, too tired and satiated to move.

Castiel huffed a laugh against Sam's neck, stretching out beneath him with a judicious amount of wiggling. "You should let me up so I can get us cleaned up and into bed."

"W'are in bed," Sam mumbled, though he sighed and shifted enough to let Castiel up, groaning and pulling himself around so he was lying against his pillows again. He stretched out and watched Castiel return with a wet cloth to clean them both up, pulling him down when he was finished and sharing a lazy, sleepy kiss. "Get comfortable," he murmured, turning off the light and dragging the covers over them as Castiel settled against his chest. "G'night, Castiel."

"Night, Sam."

Sam wrapped an arm around Castiel's shoulders and fell asleep with a sigh of content.


	7. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry."
> 
> "You don't need to apologize for being you, Cas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has developed far more of a plot than I intended. I'm going to try and get this updated once a week, sometime around Tuesdays, going forward.

There weren't many times Castiel slept without waking in the middle of the night, though it usually happened most often after an intense scene. After the evening spent at Sam's mercy, he slept like the dead. When he finally woke, it was to the sun warm on his face and the distantly familiar weight of an arm over his chest. Panic flared through his sleep-addled mind and he held his breath as he shifted, the night before crashing back into his memory as he looked at Sam. He sagged in relief, heart thudding in his chest as he started breathing again.

Sam's arm was easy enough to wiggle free from and he swallowed a groan as he stood, walking to the bathroom with a slight hitch in his step. His entire body ached in an amazing way and he couldn't help the faint smile as he caught sight of himself in the mirror. Sam had left numerous marks on his neck and chest and he touched one of the larger ones that was more of a bruise on his shoulder. It would last a week at least.

He didn't usually let people mark him, but he still couldn't say no to Sam or Dean, and he was sure he'd be to the point where he wouldn't even care soon enough, if he wasn't there already. They both made him feel safe, wanted even, and he didn't want to give that up.

He pushed away from the mirror and headed back to the bed, hesitating a moment before climbing back in. Sam had said no rules, and while he still didn't quite understand what kind of relationship was developing between them, he had a feeling Sam wouldn't mind if he stayed in bed until he woke. He stretched out on his stomach, propping his cheek on an arm, his other resting against the back of his head as he watched Sam sleep.

Sam's hair was a mess, strands of it covering part of his face and mouth. He looked as peaceful as Castiel felt at the moment and he hoped he was having pleasant dreams. Part of him was tempted to slip further under the covers and wake Sam with a blowjob, but he couldn't quite bring himself to risk it in case Sam didn't want that outside of planned scenes.

Castiel watched as Sam stirred, shifting in his sleep. He made soft grunts of irritation and Castiel hid a grin against his arm as Sam scrunched up his nose before yawning. "Morning," he murmured.

Sam hummed and turned towards him before cracking his eyes open. "Hey. Morning." He stretched and rolled over to hook his arm around Castiel and drag him closer. "Sleep well?"

Castiel settled against Sam's chest, resting his cheek on a shoulder. "Mmhmm. Sore though."

"Guess pinning you down for a quick fuck is out of the question then?"

"My ass would appreciate that." He relaxed and reached up to smooth back Sam's hair, using it as an excuse to hook his arms around his neck.

Sam's fingers settled at Castiel’s lower back, digging into the muscles. "You okay with last night?"

Castiel snorted and rolled his eyes, part of him annoyed at how often Sam asked if he was okay, but it was comforting to some extent. "Last night was amazing. Just not used to... this," he added with a flick of his fingers.

"Waking up next to someone?"

He pulled back with a shrug, stretching out on his stomach again. More like waking up next to someone with the ability to move freely. He never took anyone up on their offer to go home with them; he could never know if they'd turn into someone like his uncle given the chance. "Something like that."

Sam shifted to his side, propping his head up with a fist and running his other hand through Castiel's hair. "Would you like to be?"

Castiel all but melted under the attention. He'd met a few people who liked touching his hair, but Sam and Dean were by far the most obsessed with it. "I don't know. I'm still not sure what... this is." He liked the scenes, that was for certain, but he wasn't good with people. Sam and Dean seemed to like him well enough; they'd let him bum at their house for weeks before it ever went to sex, but what about when they got bored with him? He wasn't sure he could pretend to be a perfect sub for long and he still wasn't sure what to expect from Dean over the weekend.

"Fair enough. I can say I like our scenes together. You have an amazing ass and a talented mouth," Sam said with a grin. "And you're easy to be around. Dean and I both are open to you being around as much as you want, whether it's for sex or not."

"But as a sub either way." He wasn't sure he was up for that; it sounded like a lot of work and stress, but there was something about it that seemed liberating, too, which was the only reason he'd agreed to give it a try.

Sam's fingers slid down to massage at his neck. "I know Dean would like it if that were the case, but if it's not for you, we won't ask you to do it."

Castiel frowned, staring at the pillows, sure he was missing something. "Isn't that the whole point? You tell me to do something and I do it, whether I like it or not."

"Castiel..." Sam shifted, sitting up and leaning back against the headboard, tugging at Castiel's arm. "Listen to me."

He tensed but let Sam pull him into his lap, shivering as brown eyes stared into his own.

"This isn't about specifically making you do things you don't want to do. It should never be about that, even if you're looking to give up control."

Castiel's frown deepened and he wanted to protest, but Sam's thumb against his lips kept him from saying anything. He'd heard similar things before, mostly from Balthazar, but they were words he couldn't internalize. Three years he'd been forced into things - raped, beaten; he'd nearly died a few times and once was by his own hand. He'd been young enough he couldn't even imagine what sex without the pain and lack of control would be like.

Sam sighed and looked like he was struggling for words as he continued. "If you're uneasy with something, you have to let us know. We may still ask you to do it, but at least we'll know where your head is at."

Castiel pulled back, turning his head so he could speak. He knew what Sam was saying, but he couldn't accept it. Even those he'd allowed to touch him always seemed far more interested in making him scream and fucking him raw than anything else. "Why should that matter? If you tell me to do it, I'll do it." He didn't mean to sound so bitter about it. He regretted the words the moment Sam's expression shifted and he looked like someone had just kicked a puppy in front of him.

He didn't like that look. He'd seen something similar when he'd been forced into therapy. He didn't need _pity_ and he tensed as Sam dragged him in for a hug. The panic that hadn't really left when he'd woken up squeezed his chest again. He pushed at Sam, trying to breathe around his closing throat, but he was a solid mass and didn't budge, trapping him in the hot weight of his arms.

"Red."

Sam flinched, but he let go immediately. "Cas..."

Castiel pulled away, half-falling off the bed as he sucked in short breaths. "Sorry," he wheezed, stumbling to the door without looking back. He couldn't handle seeing that expression again.

Clothes. He needed clothes so he could go home and lock himself in his bathroom. Maybe by the time he had to go to class again, he wouldn't feel like the walls were closing in on him.

He leaned into the wall to stay upright, stopping every few steps to try and get his breath. It felt like hours before he reached the end of the hall and the entrance to the dining room. Breathing still took effort, though he at least felt like he was nearing the end of a marathon rather than stuck in the middle of it.

Dean sat at the table with the newspaper and a mug of coffee. "Morning," he said, circling something on the paper before glancing up, grinning at Castiel though it faded a moment later. "Cas, what's wrong?"

Castiel slumped against the doorjamb, unable to answer. He wanted to ask for his clothes, but nothing came out except a wheeze. He flinched as Dean stood and moved towards him and he did manage to get a word out then. "Don't."

Dean stopped, taking a step back and spreading his hands. "Okay." He met Castiel's eyes and didn't move or speak until his breathing had eased a bit. "How about you get dressed? I bet you'd feel better." He smiled and took another step back. "I think Sam tossed your clothes in the dirty laundry. You can go to my room though, find something you want to wear. Then we can have breakfast if you want."

Castiel nodded and headed for the stairs, using the banister to drag himself up them. The panic was easing at least, though it left him feeling weak and exhausted. He poked through Dean's drawers when he reached his bedroom, pulling out a worn _Metallica_ shirt and pressing his face into it as he collapsed onto the bed. It smelled like detergent, but the bed was all Dean. He pulled a pillow to his chest and breathed in the familiar scent as he tried not to hate himself. Sam hadn't deserved that; he'd only been trying to help, but he was beyond helping, at least in that way.

When a small eternity went by without Dean or Sam coming after him, he finally found the strength to drag himself off the bed and dress in Dean's clothes. If he was lucky, he could sneak out of the house and get home before either of them were the wiser.

His luck continued to stay in the shitter when Dean was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. "Metallica, good choice." He grinned and pushed away from the banister. "I'm heading out for some fresh air. Wanna come with?"

Castiel squinted at Dean, sure he was up to something, but he was too drained to figure out what. Fresh air sounded good so he nodded, following Dean outside. He breathed a sigh of relief when he got into the Impala rather than start on a walk. He dropped into the passenger seat and buckled, resting his forehead against the window and closing his eyes.

The wind circulated through the car when Dean rolled his window down, and classic rock and roll spilled from the radio. Dean's voice joined in, loud enough to be heard without being obnoxious, though Castiel didn't mind his singing. What he lacked in technique, he more than made up for with enthusiasm.

He let his mind go blank and as numb as his limbs, hardly caring where they were going. He tried not to think about how much he apparently trusted Dean when he had trouble trusting himself.

The songs changed countless times before he bothered opening his eyes. He sat up, blinking at the lack of buildings and the expanse of trees and empty land whizzing by.

Dean reached into the back and picked up a plastic bag, dropping it in Castiel's lap. "Figured you might get hungry." Inside was a couple bottles of water and some honey granola bars.

Castiel picked up one of the bottles and took a long drink, his thirst making itself known as soon as the water touched his tongue. "Thanks."

"Welcome."

Dean went back to singing and he was content to sit and listen as he ate. By the time Dean pulled over on the side of the road, he'd eaten most of a granola bar and drained a full bottle. He dumped everything back in the sack and glanced around. There were no buildings in sight, trees on both sides with a small clearing on one. "Where are we?"

Dean shrugged and shut off the engine. "Nowhere, really. I come out here sometimes when I want to be alone." He sat back and looked out the window. "There's no one around for miles. You can scream all you want and no one'll hear."

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "It's a good thing I don't think you're a serial killer...." He looked out at the trees on his own side, listening to the wind in the leaves. There were no sounds of cars or people, just the wind and faint hum of insects. "Dean. Did you bring me all the way out here to scream?"

"Depends."

"On?" Castiel looked back to Dean and wondered how he and his brother could both have such intense eyes.

"Do you want to scream?"

He licked his lips and turned his eyes on the road. He'd wanted to scream for years, but could never bring himself to. If he let go, he doubted he'd ever pull himself back together. "Yes." He climbed out of the car, brushing granola bits off his legs. He glanced to Dean when he got out, following as he crossed the road to the clearing.

They stopped at the edge of it and he reached for Dean's arm, gripping it as that tight feeling in his chest returned. It wasn't nearly as cloying as before, but the trees were starting to close in on him.

Dean returned the grip, grasping Castiel's arm and offering support. "On three?"

Castiel nodded and closed his eyes, listening to Dean count. He opened his mouth to scream on three, but no sound came out. At least not from him. Dean screamed in his place, the sound startling him enough he opened his eyes to stare at him. When he stopped to take a breath, he squeezed Castiel's arm, and he found it easier to scream with Dean when he started again.

He screamed out all the panic and fear that had built up over the years, screamed out the wordless curses to the bastards who'd used and abused him, screamed out all the doubt that he'd ever heal or feel normal or like himself again. He screamed until he was hoarse and his throat was raw, slumping against Dean's chest and pressing his face into the rough material of his jacket. It wasn't until he noticed the darker splotches when he shifted he realized his eyes were damp.

Dean's arms squeezed his shoulders. "Better?"

He shook his head though it turned into a shrug as he let out a tired sigh. "A little." He felt lighter, though he knew it couldn't last long.

"Want to sit down?" Dean turned and guided him to a tree when he nodded, sitting and tugging at his arm as he patted the ground between his legs.

Castiel dropped down to his knees and let Dean pull him against his chest, shifting until he had their legs tangled together and his forehead resting against Dean's neck. "Is Sam mad? Did he tell you what happened?"

"He's not mad." Dean squeezed Castiel's shoulders again before letting his hands roam in soothing patterns. "He's worried more than anything. I heard some from him, but I'd rather hear what happened from you."

"Rather not talk about it."

"Okay." Dean shifted against the tree, getting more comfortable. "We can sit here until you're ready to go back."

Castiel tensed and pulled back, staring at Dean as nerves settled and twisted in his stomach. "How can you just sit there and be so.... understanding?" He didn't get it. Even the therapists he'd been forced to go to had gotten frustrated with him eventually, though he couldn't blame them. He didn't want to talk to any of them. They'd been forced to take his sessions like he'd been forced to go to them. Balthazar was the only one who came close to matching Dean's patience, but he'd seen the same shit Castiel had firsthand, even if he hadn't been on the receiving end of it.

"You think this is easy?" Dean ran his fingers through his hair with a rough jerk of his hand. "Shit, Cas. Do you know how badly I want to crawl into your head just to get an idea of what's going on in there?"

Castiel shifted to his knees, clenching his hands into fists against his thighs. "Then why don't you?"

Dean snorted and the look he gave him was so full of desolation it took the fight out of Castiel. "Because I know what happens when you push someone to talk about things they don't want to talk about. I learned that lesson, okay?" He sighed and rubbed at the back of his head. "I won't judge you, Cas. And I won't get mad if you're speaking honestly, and I won't intentionally use anything you say against you or to hurt you. I just want to help, even when you're being frustrating as fuck."

Castiel looked down at his clenched fists, uncurling them to rub his palms against his thighs. "I don't mean to be frustrating. I just..."

"It's okay. I get it, I do."

He shivered as Dean's fingers brushed near his temple, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. A blissful sigh filled his lungs as the fingers moved into his hair and eased the tightness in his chest. "Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize for being you, Cas."

The clenching sensation between his ribs returned full force and Cas found it hard to breathe again, though for once he didn't feel the need to run. He looked up at Dean, finding only concern and none of the harsh anticipation he was used to seeing in others. He crawled forward, gripping Dean's shoulders and straddling his thigh. He flicked his tongue out to wet his lips before leaning in and kissing Dean, growling softly against his lips when he tried to pull away until he relented.

"Cas." Dean hummed and parted his lips beneath Castiel's tongue, sliding his own against it as he continued trying to talk between the onslaught of kisses. "I didn't. Say that. To have. Sex or - mmm. Something."

Castiel pulled back with a huff of annoyance. "I know." He moved his lips to Dean's neck instead since he seemed intent on speaking.

"You don't have to thank me with sex ei-OW!" Dean jerked as Castiel's teeth sank into his neck. "Fuck was that for?"

Castiel smirked and soothed the spot with his tongue. "Shut up, Dean."

Dean snickered, resting his hands at Castiel's waist. "You're feisty when you're in a bad mood."

He bit the tender flesh again for good measure before leaning into Dean's chest. Calm seemed to radiate out of Dean and he soaked it up as best he could. "I don't like not knowing what's expected of me."

Dean tilted his head until it was resting against Castiel's. "You mean with the contract or the whole thing between the three of us?"

"Both." He sighed and sat back again, hands going to Dean's thigh as he balanced on top of it.

"Okay, that's easy enough." Dean smiled and squeezed Castiel's hips. "As far as what I'd ask of you, like I said before, it's mostly service based. Being available, not just sexually. I don't expect you to kneel beside me all the time or sit on the floor to eat like some would unless you want that. It's different for everyone." He shrugged and bent the knee of his free leg, digging his heel into the ground. "Does that help?"

"A little."

"We can work out the small things as we go. We'll start easy, see what works for you. If it doesn't work, it doesn't work." He stopped and slid a hand to rest on top of Castiel's. "It's... not about _hurting_ you, Cas, or forcing you to do things you're not okay with. If it doesn't... make you feel like you've found something you didn't know you were missing, then it's not for you. Make sense?"

Castiel swallowed hard and stared at Dean's hand as he let that sink in. "Yes."

"Good. As for the three of us... I wouldn't have suggested a contract if I didn't want you around." Dean smiled, more a lopsided quirk of his lips than anything. "I don't mind sharing you with Sam, but... the thought of anyone else touching you kinda pisses me off."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Castiel smiled and leaned forward to steal another kiss. "We wouldn't want you pissed off..."

Dean grinned against Castiel's lips. "I can be pretty scary when I'm pissed."

"Yeah?" Castiel hummed and shifted closer until their chests were all but pressed together.

"Yeah. My eyes go all black and I thirst for blood."

Castiel laughed. "I'll be sure to start carrying a silver dagger."

"Mmm, won't work. I can only be calmed by a sacrificial virgin. Or a gorgeous sub with a tight ass. Know any of those?"

"I might." He tugged his shirt off and dropped it to the ground, shivering as Dean looked him over, touching the marks Sam had left. He didn't think twice about being out in the open; the trees mostly hid them from the road anyway.

Dean leaned forward and sucked a nipple into his mouth, groping Castiel's ass through his jeans. "You sure your ass can take another pounding?" he asked, glancing up as he licked his way to the other nipple.

Castiel clutched at Dean's shoulders with a moan, sparks of pleasure-pain going through him from the attention to his sore nipples. "Maybe." His ass _was_ sore, but it wasn't like he hadn't dealt with a few rough fucks in a row before.

Dean raised an eyebrow before snorting and pulling back. "Uh huh." He shrugged out of his jacket and spread it out on the ground. "Lie down."

Castiel slid off Dean's thigh, lying back on the jacket as Dean stripped him of his shoes and then his jeans. The cool wind blew over his exposed flesh and he shivered, left in nothing but his socks and the leather cock ring he'd worn all night, legs spread on either side of Dean's hips. He braced himself for the dull pain of being fucked when Dean pulled lube out of his own jeans, blinking in confusion when he coated his thighs with it. "What-"

"You'll see." Dean winked and tossed the lube aside once Castiel's thighs were liberally coated, pushing his own jeans down and shifting forward. He tugged Castiel's hips up, settling flush against his ass before gripping Castiel's knees to push them together.

A surprised moan of pleasure escaped him when Dean started moving, sliding between his thighs and against his own dick. He closed his eyes, digging his fingers into the ground and breathing in the rich, heady scent of fresh earth. He lifted his hips when Dean slid forward, flexing his thighs and cracking his eyes open with a grin when Dean moaned.

"Yeah, keep doing that." Dean slid his hands to Castiel's hips, squeezing his legs together with his arms as he changed the angle of his thrusts for more friction.

Castiel flexed his thighs again, pressing his ankles into Dean's waist. He reached a hand up to bury in Dean's hair, pushing himself up onto his elbow so he could lick and kiss at Dean's lips. He opened his mouth with a moan as Dean pushed his tongue inside, sucking it in deeper and clenching his thighs as tight as he could. He dropped his hand down and gripped both their dicks, rubbing against their heads and squeezing as Dean thrust forward.

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean let out a breathless laugh. “That's good.” He groaned, moving faster, slamming forward and grinding into Castiel’s hand. His hips stuttered when he came a minute later, coating Castiel’s stomach.

Castiel felt a touch of smug pleasure as he got Dean off, blinking as his thighs were forced apart before Dean pushed him back down. Dean's lips and teeth found his pulse point and went to work leaving a mark as he continued rocking against him. He tipped his head back, hooking his arms under Dean's and digging his fingers into Dean's shoulder blades.

When Dean finally pulled back, he stared at Castiel’s neck a moment before smirking. “That's a good look on you, too.” He rubbed his palm over Castiel’s half-hard dick and sat back. “Ready to head back?”

Castiel licked his lips and did _not_ pout as he pushed up to his elbows. “Yeah.“

Dean fixed his pants before handing over Castiel's shirt, smirk still in place. He held onto it when Castiel took it, waiting for him to look up. “I can get you off now if you want. Or you can wait and get off a few times this weekend.”

Like that was a difficult choice. “I'll wait.” He tugged at the shirt again, raising an eyebrow when Dean still didn't let go.

“Just to be clear, you get yourself off and that offer goes away.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and jerked the shirt free, pulling it on with a slight grimace as he wiped at his stomach. “I assumed that was implied, yes.”

“No need to be snippy or I'll keep a plug in your ass the whole time.” Dean got to his feet, picking up the discarded jeans and tossing them over.

“I figured you were going to anyway.”

Dean laughed and picked up his jacket as Castiel pulled his shoes on. “Really? Why?”

Castiel shrugged. “Sam may like rough and drawn out sex, but you seem more sadistic in your preferences.” He stood and adjusted himself, brushing grass out of his hair. He looked up when he noticed Dean was staring at him, tilting his head. “What?”

Dean shook his head, picking up the lube and shrugging his jacket back on. “Does that bother you?”

“I don't know. Do you plan on tying me down and putting tiny cuts in my skin before pouring alcohol on them?”

Dean winced and clenched his jaw. “Not unless you ask me to… Did that happen to you?”

Castiel glanced away, starting back towards the car. “I saw it happen to someone else.” He shrugged and tried to smooth down his hair. “I don't really remember many details, I was usually drugged with mild sedatives.”

“How did you finish school?”

“I missed a lot.” He buckled up and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. “I went when I could. I took texts from the library and read at home during the days. It was a good distraction.”

The car rumbled to life as Dean started back for the city. “What about college and your house?”

Castiel cracked his eyes open to squint at Dean. “How can I afford them?” When Dean nodded he closed his eyes again. “Student loans, and I'm renting. Balth helped me find it. ...And my father had a trust. My uncle managed to use up most of it, but when it passed to me there was still enough for me to get by for a while.”

He relaxed when Dean stopped with the questions, at least until he heard the bustle of the city again. “Do you want to stop anywhere?”

“...The smoothie place Sam likes.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, I can do that.”

He got Sam his orange and kale smoothie and a strawberry mango for himself. He smirked when he talked Dean into tasting it and only got half his smoothie back.

The house smelled like cleaner when they got back and Dean sighed. “Good thing we got the smoothie,” he muttered. “I'll make lunch.”

Castiel lingered by the door, finishing the last of his smoothie before going in search of Sam. Classical music drifted down the hall from the playroom and he knocked before pushing the door open. “Sam.”

Sam glanced up from where he sat on the floor, wiping down the restraints they'd used last night. “Cas.” He sounded surprised. “Hey…”

Castiel moved to sit beside him, holding out the smoothie. “Sorry.”

“Don't be. I shouldn't have pushed you like that.” He reached out but stopped before touching Castiel, looking uncertain.

Castiel shifted so his shoulder bumped Sam's hand. “Need help?”

Sam grinned, squeezing his shoulder. “You can finish. I'll supervise.” He slid his fingers into Castiel’s hair, tugging him closer for a lazy kiss. “Mm, mango.”

“Ew, kale.” His lips twitched as Sam scoffed and pushed him away, picking up the cloth to take over the cleaning. If this was how things would be, maybe he could get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've also mapped out the rest of what I have planned for the first arc (oh god kill me, I'm planning a second already) and it should come out to about 20 chapters.


	8. Service, Chaps, and Paddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets his first taste of service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know it's been a while; I kinda had an OD of real life. Posting will likely be sporadic for the next month or two until I move and get settled in my new location. Until then, enjoy this smut-fest.

Castiel gasped and clutched at the covers beneath him, soft, breathy moans escaping him as Dean’s fingers worked him open. He really should have kept his mouth shut about the plug. Dean had gone through the trouble of getting a new one just for the weekend, this one crystal and thicker than the one Sam had used on him. It came with a matching cock ring that sat heavy and tight on him already, though it was more ornamental than it would be effective. Both of them had tiny vibrators inside.

He closed his eyes and rocked his hips against the bed, squirming as Dean smacked his ass for it.

“We haven’t even gotten started yet.”

Castiel couldn’t stop the soft whine from building in his throat as he fought to keep still. He couldn't help it, already completely aroused.

He’d made the mistake of bringing his texts and notes over rather than stay at home the past few days and Dean and Sam had both made it a point to torment him every chance they got. He hadn’t gotten off since Tuesday night and he felt like he was going to explode. If this was what it felt like to be blue-balled for two days, he wasn’t sure he could handle a week.

He arched with a long moan as Dean finally pushed the plug inside, rocking his hips back into it. He hissed as he was stretched wide, fists clutching at the covers before he slumped back down when it was all the way in. Dean’s hands were warm on his hips as he kissed up the back of his spine. His moans turned to guttural purrs as he closed his eyes.

Dean laughed against the back of Castiel’s neck and stretched out beside him, fingers tracing up and down his spine instead. “How’s it feel?”

“Full,” he mumbled, his body feeling light and heavy at the same time. He didn’t want to move, wanted to stay right there with Dean touching him for as long as possible. 

Dean seemed to have the same idea, pulling a pillow under his head and stretching out on his back, fingers coming to rest in Castiel’s hair. “What’s your favorite color?”

Castiel blinked, lifting his head enough to look at Dean to find he was, in fact, serious despite his grin. He snorted quietly and let his head drop back to the covers. “I don’t have one.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I’m not ten?” He laughed when Dean glared at him, he couldn’t help it. “And I don’t play favorites?”

Dean rolled his eyes and shifted to his side. “You’ve never seen a color so amazing it just makes you stop and stare?”

He shrugged. “Sure I have. That doesn’t mean I favor it over all the other colors out there.”

“…This is part of why you’re studying to be a physicist isn’t it?”

Castiel rolled his eyes before closing them again. “Because I don’t have a favorite color?”

“Because you don’t participate in cultural norms, you sass.”

He laughed, cracking an eye open to sneak a look at Dean, shivering at the warmth in the green eyes watching him. “Cultural norms aren’t for me. I believe that’s why I’m lying naked on your bed with a plug up my ass.”

“Well it is a very nice, very plug-worthy ass.” Dean smirked and leaned closer until their breaths mingled. “What about favorite food?”

Castiel laughed again, reaching up to push Dean away. “De-” he started, breath catching in his throat when Dean caught his wrist and pushed him onto his back, pinning it above his head. He licked his lips, heat curling in his gut from the narrow-eyed look Dean gave him, not sure if he needed to apologize or not.

Dean leaned down, slowly, lips hovering over Castiel’s for countless breaths, until Castiel heard a soft keening sound coming from his own throat as he tried to close the distance between them. Dean flicked his tongue out, teasing at Castiel’s lips before pressing his own against them. He found Castiel’s other wrist, pinning them side by side above his head and shifting to straddle his hips without breaking contact. His lips moved at an unhurried pace, licking into Castiel’s mouth, threading their fingers together and squeezing as he dragged his teeth across Castiel’s lower lip.

A strange heat spread through Castiel, tingling in his fingers. When their eyes met and held and Dean smiled, that quirk of his lips that made him look years younger, his breathing stopped. This was nothing like he expected it to be and certainly nothing like his past scenes or even his time with Sam. The fact they were still staring at each other and he couldn’t look away just made it worse. Wasn’t the first rule always not to make eye contact?

Even stranger was he didn’t feel that spark of intense arousal. Something was there, but it was more a cozy warmth than anything demanding his attention. Maybe there was something else wrong with him if being pinned down didn’t get him aroused.

Nerves started forming in his chest and he took a slow, deep breath, lowering his eyes to Dean’s lips. “Dean.”

Dean smiled again and squeezed his hands before letting go, trailing his fingers along the underside of Castiel’s arms as he sat up. “I have work to do. Remember the rules I gave you?” He waited for Castiel’s nod before sliding off the bed. “Tell me.”

Castiel pushed up to his elbows, licking his lips as he watched Dean go to the closet. “Make sure to take care of my own needs. Anticipate yours when possible.” He paused as his lips twitched, sitting up the rest of the way. “Don’t over-think things.” He’d expected far more rules, or at least specific tasks, but those three were the only ones Dean would give him.

“Good. Would you be more comfortable naked or with some clothes?”

“Clothes, please.” From the grin Dean gave him before disappearing into the closet, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to call them clothes, but he wasn’t worried about someone other than Dean or Sam seeing him. They didn’t get many visitors, and those who did were close friends or in the community themselves. Unsurprisingly, when Dean stepped out, he held up a pair of black leather chaps and nothing else. He stood with a sigh, reaching to take them only to have his hand pushed away.

Dean dropped down to kneel in front of Castiel, holding the chaps out for him to step into before smoothing them up his legs. He tightened the lacing on the sides, pressing a kiss to Castiel’s stomach before standing. “Remember not to over-think,” he said, running his fingers through dark hair before smacking Castiel’s ass on his way out the door.

Castiel glanced down at himself, the black leather hugging his legs, leaving his ass and backs of his thighs bare, the crystal ring settled at the base of his cock. A warm flush spread through his body at the memory of Dean’s weight on him and he hoped Dean had plans on continuing later. He shook his head to try and clear it, scrubbing his hands over his face before glancing around. He picked up the stray pieces of his clothing, tossing them in the hamper.

The playroom was clean since it hadn’t been used since his and Sam’s scene. He tidied up the bathroom instead before following after Dean. Without specific tasks, he drew blanks on what he could do. Maybe he should sweep and mop the house, though Dean looked like he was just getting comfortable at the kitchen table, his phone and newspaper spread out in front of him while he job hunted.

He passed close enough to see Dean’s coffee cup was empty, hesitating a moment before picking it up to refill. He added a splash of cream to it and set it back down where it’d been. Dean didn’t seem to notice as he chewed on his pen cap so he turned to clean up the kitchen from breakfast.

“Thank you, pet.”

Castiel flushed and resisted the urge to turn around, hating and loving the chills Dean’s voice sent through him when he called him pet. It was similar to Sam calling him boy. He’d been called both before, but he’d never enjoyed the demeaning names until now. When Dean or  Sam used them, it didn’t feel like they were trying to force him to submit to them. It felt… more like an endearment.

A smile touched his lips as he set to work on the dishes, washing them by hand to waste time and figure out what he needed to do next. Dean not giving him tasks was frustrating and infuriating. Rules made things easier to deal with, gave him a specific goal so he only needed worry about how to get to it. What was he supposed to do when everything was cleaned? Make a mess to get punished? Dean hadn’t mentioned punishments, but he’d looked some stuff up about this whole scenario at home and punishments were definitely a possibility. The dynamics were different from just doing a scene with someone, now he had to pay attention to what he did all the time.

He frowned at the dishes with a stifled growl. Dean said not to over-think it, which was exactly what he was doing. He focused on clearing his thoughts like he did before a scene, slowly relaxing and focusing on his menial task. The uncertainty was still there, though he pushed it aside to focus on what Dean had said over the past few days. He hadn’t been given specific tasks, which meant… he didn’t have to _do_ anything. This wasn’t even about service or sex, at least not right now.

This was about finding the proper headspace, seeing if this was something he even wanted.

It was easy to slip into it once he understood, that not-quite hazy frame of mind where his thoughts were calm and he only needed worry about what was happening around him. He rinsed the dishes and set them aside to dry, looking around for another task. There were still a couple hours until lunch and Sam had gone to the office for the day with the promise of being back by dinner.

Dean was still at the table with the newspaper. Castiel moved towards him, trailing his fingers over the back of a chair before sinking down beside him instead. When Dean’s fingers found his hair, he sighed in content and rested his cheek on Dean’s thigh.

“Finally stop thinking too much?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Good.” Dean tugged at his dark hair. “You’re going to kill your knees if you sit there long. There’s a cushion at the top of the closet.”

Castiel lifted his head in surprise, pressing his lips to the soft material of Dean’s sweatpants before retrieving the cushion. He set it beside Dean’s chair and got comfortable on the plush, black, overlarge pillow, resting against his thigh again. The fingers in his hair and on his neck soothed the last of his unease. He closed his eyes and listened to Dean making phone calls, each one leaving him sounding a bit more frustrated and his fingers a bit more rough.

He reached up and grasped Dean’s hand after the phone hit the table too hard, tugging it down to his lips to press them against his palm. He slid his hand up Dean’s arm as he stood, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck and diggng his fingers into the tense neck and shoulder muscles. “Can I help… Sir?” he asked, sliding his thumbs up the back of Dean’s neck and smiling at the groan he received in response.

“You already are.” Dean sighed and let his head fall forward, leaning back into Castiel’s hands.

Castiel tilted his head, squeezing at Dean’s shoulders and working at the tight muscles. “What kind of job are you looking for?”

Dean shrugged, not lifting his head. “Something to bring in a paycheck.”

Castiel snorted softly. “Anything can do that… What are you _wanting_ to do?”

Dean sighed and muttered something about mimicking Sam before answering. “Something useful where I can use my hands.”

Castiel slid his hands into Dean’s hair, massaging at his scalp. “You’re good at fixing things. You fixed my toaster.“

Dean laughed, tipping his head back and looking up at Castiel in amusement. “Your toaster wasn’t really broken and you know it.”

“Was so,” he muttered, heat creeping up his neck. He’d made sure it was somewhat broken before using it as an excuse to visit a second time. He would have tried another pie, but he was sure it’d been obvious he hadn’t made the first one himself despite putting it in his own pie pan. He huffed as Dean just smirked at him, pushing his head back up so he didn’t have those green eyes watching him and going back to massaging his head and neck. “Anyway. What about a repair shop?”

“Maybe.” Dean reached back to grasp Castiel’s wrist, tugging him around into his lap. One arm went around his waist as the other hand adjusted the newspaper. “There was an auto repair shop hiring a few miles away…”

Castiel settled against Dean’s chest, resting his arms around Dean’s neck and glancing at the newspaper. “But?”

Dean shrugged, picking up his pen and drawing circles in the margin. “I don’t want to be just some dumb mechanic.”

Castiel squinted at Dean a moment, unable to believe Dean Winchester was being… insecure? “I’ve seen your bookshelf, Dean. Vonnegut beside Tolkien isn’t the mark of a dumb person.” He poked Dean’s chest when he scoffed. "I thought you liked working on cars?" He'd seen Dean working on his Impala more than a few times over the past months."

"I do."

“Then call. What you do has no relation to what you know.”

Dean rolled his eyes and gave Castiel a bland look. “Thanks, _mom_.”

Castiel made a face right back and shifted enough to look at the newspaper, skimming the entries a few moments before tapping at one that read _Singer Auto Repair_. “This the one? Call.”

Dean grumbled, but he picked up the phone, rolling his eyes again at Castiel’s smile as he dialed. “Hello, I was calling about your ad. Are you still hiring? ….Uh…Is that a trick …blinkers don’t have fluid… Likely the alternator…. Uh… Yeah, sure. Thanks.” He hung up with a confused expression. “You’re the idjit, idjit,” he grumbled at the phone.

“Well?”

“He asked me in for an interview.”

Castiel smiled and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair; he was starting to see the appeal in touching it so much. “That’s great.”

“I guess.”

“Are you _moping_?” Castiel fought the laugh building in his throat.

Dean made a face. “No.” He smacked Castiel’s thigh and sat back. “Almost time for lunch. What do you want?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

“Eventually.” Dean smirked and nudged Castiel off his lap to go to the kitchen.

They made sandwiches and ate in comfortable silence, stretching out on the couch together once they were done. Dean’s hands were warm on his back and his stomach was full. He started dozing before whatever action flick Dean had put on was half-over.

He woke to the pleasant feeling of the plug vibrating in his ass, blinking his eyes open and realizing he’d been rocking his hips into Dean for a while. “Mm… Dean…?”

“You fell asleep.” Dean smiled though it was interrupted by a yarn.

“Sorry.” Castiel shifted to prop up on his hands, lifting his hips with a soft moan so they weren’t grinding into Dean.

Dean huffed a laugh, rubbing his fingers through Castiel’s hair with a light tug. “Did I tell you to stay awake?”

Castiel glanced up, eyes stopping at Dean’s nose with a slight frown. “No, but-”

“But nothing. I don’t expect you to be attentive at every moment, at least not yet.” He massaged the back of Castiel’s neck. “Besides, I took a nap too.“ He stretched beneath Castiel before checking his watch with a groan. "Long nap. I don’t feel like making dinner.”

Castiel sat back and stretched himself, moaning softly in both relief and protest when Dean turned off the plug. “Should I make something?”

Dean pushed up onto his elbows. “I have a better idea. Why don’t you go pick something out of the playroom and meet me in my bedroom?”

Castiel grinned and slid off Dean’s lap, cursing his eagerness, though after two days of torment, he was more than ready to let Dean have his way with him. He looked through the drawers and cabinets, finally settling on a large, wide paddle. When he got to Dean’s bedroom, he took several deep breaths before stepping inside.

Dean glanced up with a grin, sitting on the end of his bed, naked, one hand lazily stroking himself. “There you are, pet.”

Castiel shivered as Dean’s voice did things to him that made it hard to think. He stepped forward without waiting for a command. He set the paddle beside Dean, sinking down to his knees between his thighs and opening his mouth.

Dean hummed in approval, moving his hand from his dick to Castiel’s hair and tugging. He guided his dick into Castiel’s mouth and hummed again, deeper this time, fingers curling tight in his hair. “Been looking forward to having you all to myself, Cas.”

He moaned around Dean’s thickening cock, sucking hard and making wet, slurping noises as he bobbed along its length. His hands slid against Dean’s calves and up to his thighs before grasping his balls and tugging.

“You get me off now it’s just going to delay yours,” Dean said, his laugh turning into a moan as he let his head fall back. “Fuck.” He dropped back onto an elbow, spreading his thighs and giving a sharp thrust of his hips. “Swallow me down, pet,” he said with a growl.

Castiel pushed forward into the room Dean made for him, practically purring around his dick as he focused on giving Dean as much pleasure as he could. His own aching cock was forgotten for the moment, too absorbed in the smell and taste of Dean. He went down as far as he could, moaning as Dean forced him down further and rocked his hips up, pushing deeper into his throat and holding there before letting him back up. He pulled off with a gasp, swirling his tongue around the head and teasing the slit. He swallowed him back in again as Dean’s curses became harsher and more frequent.

“Fuck!” Dean’s hips moved in a steady rhythm and he growled as he buried both hands in Castiel’s hair, forcing him down. His hips jerked and he curled forward with a long groan as he came, spilling down Castiel’s throat.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he swallowed convulsively as Dean filled his mouth, breathing hard through his nose until Dean was finished and slumped back on the bed with a breathless laugh. His mouth slid off Dean and he suckled the last drops from him before crawling onto the bed, grinning as Dean’s arms wrapped around him and hot lips sealed against his own. He opened up to Dean’s tongue, pressing against him with a soft moan as his own arousal made itself known again.

Dean smirked and pulled back, hand rubbing and squeezing at Castiel’s ass. “Now you have to wait for me to get it up again.”

“You mean now I get to help you get it up again.” Castiel licked his lips, sliding his hands up Dean’s stomach and chest. “I could give you a massage.”

“I have a better idea.”

Castiel shivered and felt a mix of dread and excitement coil in his stomach as Dean shifted back on the bed, reaching down by the corners and pulling out two long black restraints with Velcro cuffs on the end. He followed after as Dean motioned him forward.

“Face-down, pet.” Dean pressed another kiss to Castiel’s lips before he stretched out, securing the cuffs around his wrists and settling against his side.

Castiel tugged at his wrists to test the give. He could move them enough his arms wouldn’t strain, but he couldn’t pull his wrists below his shoulders. He shifted until he was comfortable and relaxed against the pillows, glancing to Dean when he let out what he was sure was a sigh of content.

“Whatever shall I do with you?” Dean grinned and trailed his fingertips over Castiel’s back before following with his lips and teeth.

His breath hitched and he arched into Dean with a moan, closing his eyes as he relished the light touches on his skin. Dean’s fingers brushed along his sides and hips, coaxing his thighs apart before nudging him onto his knees.

Dean shifted behind him, rubbing a hand over his ass. “Do you enjoy paddles more than crops?”

“Yes.” He didn’t mind the crop, but he much preferred the deep, thudding impact of a sturdy paddle. A soft sigh escaped him as Dean’s hand slid along his back, a firm pressure between his shoulder blades his only warning before the paddle landed against his ass in a teasing smack. Despite the lack of force, he felt warmth spread through him from the contact. The second smack had him sinking further into the mattress; the third coaxed a soft moan out of him.

His fingers tightened their grip on the covers, the warmth spreading further until it reached his fingers and toes, tingling along his scalp. He’d always been able to sink into subspace quickly, a leftover symptom from his years at his uncle’s mercy. The only way he’d found to survive those years had been to sink into his own world and ignore what was being done to him.

Now though, he slipped into a similar state to… enjoy it. Dean and Sam made it easy. He’d stopped questioning his impulse to trust them, especially when they hadn’t done anything to betray that trust. Yet. He was sure it would happen eventually if he stayed long enough.

Dean shifted behind him, the paddle landing a bit harder, drawing more frequent moans from him. Dean’s free hand slid down his back to his ass, groping between smacks. “Red is a good color on you.”

Castiel groaned, hips grinding into the covers and pushing back into Dean’s hands by turns until a sharp swat to his thigh and warning from Dean kept him still. Several strikes later, Dean’s lips moved across his shoulders.

“You like this?” Dean’s voice was deeper than usual, sending shivers up Castiel’s spine, especially when it was accompanied by a swift strike to his ass.

“Yes,” he choked out, spreading his knees and lifting his ass.

Dean chuckled, his fingers threading through Castiel’s hair, curling into a loose grip as his teeth nipped at an ear. “Such a good pet, aren’t you, Cas,” he murmured. “You should see yourself, reddened ass in the air, showing off your plug…”

He felt Dean smile against his ear before he pulled away, fingers ghosting over his ass and thighs, nudging his legs further apart before Dean’s hand rested against his lower back.

“Deep breath, pet.”

Castiel sucked in a breath, heart skipping a beat with anticipation. When the paddle landed again, it struck in the center of his ass, jarring the plug with the force. His eyes flew open, choking on a scream, his breath getting stuck in his throat. The next blow landed a moment later, thudding against the plug again and sending deep shocks of pleasure through him.

He finally got his breath when Dean adjusted the plug and turned it to its lowest setting, clutching at the sheets as he let out a long moan. It turned into a sharp yell as the paddle struck against the plug again. He devolved into a writhing, screaming mess, squeezing his eyes shut again as he lost himself in the sensations.

His ass and thighs throbbed with tingling warmth, the plug pushing deeper with each strike, his arousal so intense it bordered on painful. And through it all, Dean’s hand never left his back, sliding down to squeeze his sensitized ass on occasion, but always returning, a steady, grounding touch. It was all too much and not enough, approaching a point where he felt panic trying to creep in and ruin it.

Dean shifted and put his lips against Castiel’s ear again with a soft growl. “Your pleasure and pain are mine, pet. All you have to do is breathe and tell me when you’re close.” His hand slid to Castiel’s shoulder, the paddle landing against his thigh before it inched up between his legs, nudging against his balls.

Castiel sucked in a breath, feeling something start to ease in his chest, though the touch had him sobbing and begging for release. “Dean! Sir! Close, so close, please, I can’t-” He slumped into the bed with a moan of protest as the plug was pulled out, finding himself on his back, wrists crossed above his head, a moment later as he panted for breath.

Dean straddled Castiel’s hips and buried both hands in his hair, kissing along his neck and jaw, thumbs brushing away the moisture at the corner of his eyes. “So proud of you, pet. You did so good for me.” He pulled back enough to look Castiel over, tracing a thumb over his lips and slipping it past them when they parted. “I think you’ve earned a reward.” He leaned down and dragged his teeth against Castiel’s ear. “I’m going to fuck your red ass, and then you can come. Sound good?”

Castiel groaned around Dean’s finger, bucking up against him in desperation, beyond the ability to speak. He watched Dean settle between his legs, a deep moan rumbling in his chest as Dean lifted his legs and forced them up and apart, lifting his ass off the bed. Then he was being filled, gasping and clenching around the hot length filling him more than the plug had, his eyes rolling back as he arched into it. Dean pushed in balls-deep.

Then he was moving, setting a quick pace from the start, pulling out halfway and thrusting back in with enough force to push Castiel up the bed.

He threw his hands back, bracing against the headboard as best he could as Dean pounded into him, hardly aware how long it lasted or that he was still begging and babbling about how good it felt.

Dean slid his hands to Castiel’s hips, leaning over him with a guttural, “Come. Now.” He wrapped his hand around Castiel’s straining dick and squeezed.

Castiel didn’t need anymore prompting. He bucked and arched hard enough his spine protested as he came, digging his heels into Dean’s back to push him deep as he coated his own stomach.

Dean cursed and followed him a moment later, bowing forward and pressing his forehead into Castiel’s chest.

Neither of them moved for a while, catching their breaths. Castiel drifted in the haze of pre-sleep, half-aware of Dean moving eventually - undoing the cuffs, cleaning them both up. Part of him wanted to protest that was his job, that he’d get to it eventually, but he couldn’t seem to bring himself to move. His limbs were heavy and each time he tried to grab onto a thought, it slipped away.

When Dean settled beside him and moved his arms into a more comfortable position, he tried to open his eyes, but all they did was flutter and remain closed.

“It’s okay if you sleep,” Dean murmured into his hair, pulling the covers over him.

Castiel sighed and gave up on trying to recover.

He woke to the sensation of warm breath in his hair and a hand on his back, pressing closer to the chest in front of him with a hum. He breathed in the scent of familiar cologne and tipped his head back, cracking his eyes open to look at Sam.

“Hey, Cas.” Sam smiled and continued rubbing his hand up and down Castiel’s back. “Dean’s making dinner. Should be done soon.”

Castiel stared at Sam, licking his lips and shifting with a groan. His ass was sore and it felt strange, cool and hot by turns, and he realized there was likely ointment on it. He moaned and wrapped his arms around Sam, wanting to say something, but it seemed like too much effort.

Sam chuckled and slid his hand up to massage the back of Castiel’s head. “He fucked you senseless.”

Castiel grunted quietly and closed his eyes. That sounded accurate.

“You want to sleep rather than get up for dinner?”

He nodded and pressed closer to Sam, hardly caring he’d woken up next to him and not Dean. Somehow he knew Dean hadn’t left him until Sam was there to take his place. It was nice - being taken care of and feeling safe.

At some point Dean rejoined him in the bed, the added warmth waking him long enough to curl into it. Arms wrapped tight around him and he breathed in the scent of soap and clean skin as he drifted back to sleep with a soft, "Mmmm-ello, Dean.”


	9. Food and Collars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in a long time, he didn't feel like his life was turning to shit around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, it’s.... been about 6 months since I last updated any of my fics and I’ve moved twice in the meantime. Enjoy.

Several weeks passed in a blur of the most spectacular sex Dean could remember ever having. Part of him knew the sex he'd had with Lisa had to have come close at some point, but Cas… Cas was amazing.

And it wasn't _just_ the sex that was great, especially once they'd settled into a rhythm and gotten used to the arrangement. Cas submitted so easily, always ready to slip into his subspace when his classwork allowed. He'd picked up on anticipatory service far quicker than Dean expected, and learned about his and Sam's preferences with an eye for the smallest details.

And as much as Dean enjoyed their scenes, he liked just having Cas around. Conversations were easy between all of them and more often than not Cas ended up sleeping there rather than walking home.

It was how all of it came together to be one of the best relationship dynamics he’d been involved in. It was waking up with Cas in his bed or at least in the house, being able to touch him and knowing he was willing to do just about anything asked of him, but most of all it was how _comfortable_ it was. Cas naturally fit in with him and Sam and they made sure they each had days to themselves, especially while Cas was finishing his final semester.

For the first time in a long time, he didn't feel like his life was turning to shit around him. Even his job at the repair shop, which he loved once he realized Bobby wasn't being an ass to him, he was just surly in general, was thanks to Cas.

He glanced up from his breakfast when he heard Sam’s snicker, raising an eyebrow at his brother. “What's so funny?”

Sam smirked and shook his head, shoveling more eggs into his mouth. “You.”

“What about me?” Dean narrowed his eyes, suspicious.

“Nothing, man. It's just nice seeing you happy.”

Dean blinked, opening his mouth to make a retort, but he found he didn't have one. He rolled his eyes at Sam's knowing smirk instead, glancing up as he heard Cas coming down the stairs.

Cas looked as grumpy as he ever did when he had a night to himself; usually he spent them working on his thesis until the ass-crack of dawn. He grunted softly as he reached the table and stole Dean’s coffee, draining half of it with a grimace. “Needs sugar.”

Dean snorted and eyed the robe Cas had on. His robe; it had a tendency to disappear when Cas stayed in the guest bedroom. He reached out to untie it, slipping his hand inside with a soft hum as he found only warm, bare skin beneath. “Morning,” he murmured, tugging Cas closer so he could press his lips against said skin.

Cas hummed something passable in response, sliding a hand into Dean’s hair as he sipped the rest of the coffee.

Dean let his hand drift down to Cas’ hip, caressing his ass as he pulled back to look him over. He was immensely pleased to see the thin black lines of the chastity belt, the ring tight and snug at the base of his cock, the tiny padlock just below keeping everything in place. He grinned and nibbled at Cas’ shoulder. “Ready for tonight?”

Before Cas could answer, Sam interrupted. “That reminds me. Charlie called, said they'd be here about six. Also, and I quote… ‘You lame-asses better have decent food. No ordering pizza, seriously it's getting lame.’" Sam made a face and rolled his eyes.

Dean laughed, pulling back from sucking a mark into Cas’ shoulder. “Fine… What should we make then? Steak? Lasagna?”

“You should try that lasagna with zucchini recipe I found.”

“You do not put zucchini in lasagna, Sam.” Dean grimaced at the thought.

“That sounds good.”

Dean glanced up at Cas, narrowing his eyes. “And you don't get to choose his side when it comes to food.”

Cas tilted his head, setting aside the empty mug. “Why not?”

“Yeah, why not, Dean?”

Dean growled and glared at both of them. “Because you eat like a rabbit, that’s why.”

Cas shifted into Dean’s lap, nuzzling at the sensitive spot just below his ear. “Is that the only thing I can't agree with him on?”

Dean stifled a groan, sighing as he tipped his head to give Cas better access. “And music. He has terrible taste in music. Taylor Swift, man, really?”

“Isn't that who you were singing to in the shower?” Cas asked, grinning into Dean’s skin.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Dean pulled away with a glare, ignoring Sam's snickering. “Shouldn't you be getting ready for class?”

“Cancelled for today; the teacher wanted a three day weekend.” Cas yawned and propped his head on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean rubbed his hand over Cas’ hip, enjoying the familiar warmth. “Why don’t you go eat and rest up for tonight then?”

“Rather just sleep.”

“Cas.” Dean pitched his voice lower, nipping at Cas’ ear. They'd learned in the first few weeks Cas had terrible habits when it came to eating properly, or eating at all rather. Likely a lingering effect from his asshole uncle.

“There’s some eggs left,” Sam added.

Cas huffed a sigh against Dean’s neck before sliding off his lap. “Yes, Sir.” He muttered something that sounded close to mother hens and picked up the empty coffee mug on his way to the kitchen. He returned a minute later with it refilled and his own breakfast, setting the mug on the table as he took a bite of his scrambled egg-and-ketchup sandwich.

Dean grimaced and took his coffee. He’d given up trying to figure out Cas’ tastes in food; they were almost as appalling as Sam’s. “We'll wake you for lunch.”

“Okay.” Cas yawned again as he headed back to the guest room.

Dean drummed his fingers against his mug before taking a sip.

“Now what are you brooding over? And don’t say nothing.”

Dean slanted a glare at Sam over the rim of his mug, tempted to say nothing just to spite him, but he’d been meaning to bring it up soon anyway. “I was thinking about asking Cas to move in.”

“I thought he already had.” Sam sat back in his chair, draining the last of whatever smoothie he'd made.

“I mean officially… No sense in him wasting money on rent when he can have the guest bedroom.” Dean shifted in his chair; he was _not_ fidgeting.

Sam was silent a moment before he leaned forward again. “Dean… Are you seriously expecting me to say ‘no, that's a bad idea’ or ‘you're moving too fast’?” He shook his head with a soft, incredulous laugh. “Cas is great. If he wants to move in, I'm all for it; it's not like we don't have the space.” He gathered his dishes and stood, pausing on his way to the kitchen. “Might wait until he's done with his thesis to bring it up though.”

Dean breathed out a sigh and nodded, tension he hadn't noticed was there draining out of him. Sam may always insist on it being “their" house, but he knew the only reason they managed to qualify for it was Sam's job and credit; he'd fucked his own up just trying to make sure they had a roof over their heads and food on the table. As far as he was concerned, he was more or less a freeloader. “I'm going to the store, you need anything?”

“Get the cheese bread if you're making lasagna.”

Dean rolled his eyes, grabbing his jacket on his way out. He put Metallica in and cranked up the volume, tapping his thumbs against the wheel to the beat as he sang along.

It wasn't until he was picking out half a dozen zucchini that he realized he was actually going to make the damn lasagna. And he didn't even care, because Sam and Cas both wanted to try it and he could add more garlic and cheese to it to try and pretend there wasn't a damn green vegetable in it.

His phone beeped with a text on his way to the cheese and he paused as he saw it was from Cas.

_Sam said you were going to the store. If you're still there, would you mind picking up some local honey?_

Dean couldn't help the tug of a smile, suspecting Cas had been hesitant to send the message in the first place since he'd left almost half an hour ago.

He stopped at the honey section, picking up a bottle of the brand Cas liked - organic, raw, bee-friendly. He snapped a picture and sent it as his response. A minute later his phone beeped again.

_Thank you, Sir._

Dean didn't even try to hide his grin, warmth fluttering in his chest alongside a primal surge of satisfaction. Cas calling him Sir was almost as good as hearing him say his name. He probably shouldn't have enjoyed it so much, but there was something about the way Cas said his name that was...intimate, and far hotter than it had any right to be.

He grabbed the rest of the ingredients and a couple boxes of cheese bread, whistling on his way to the check out.

Jo and Charlie hadn't visited in months. They grabbed drinks once in awhile, but when he left the scene, he and Sam stopped hosting parties and he became even more of a recluse. Sam was the social one and any social activity Dean joined in on was usually thanks to his brother.

He stopped for smoothies on the way home, not even thinking twice about it as he got one for himself; the mango one was good enough to choke down once in awhile. Good enough to suck down half of it before he pulled into the driveway even.

He was still whistling after he put everything away. Cas’ smoothie went in the fridge and he took Sam's upstairs, finding him in the playroom. “What's with the massage table?”

Sam glanced up, eyeing the smoothie and taking it with a raised eyebrow, though he refrained from commenting on it like a good little brother. “Felt like setting it up for the weekend. Especially since Jo claims they’re bringing a new toy we've never used before.”

“Oh really? What is it?”

Sam shrugged, eyes half-closing as he took a long drink. “Mmm. Wouldn't say, but dinner’s on them next time if we have.”

“Awesome. Whatever it is, we've used it.”

“Really, Dean? You're going to hustle our friends?”

“For their cooking? Hell yeah.” He was pretty sure they still owed them dinner from that game night last year, but who was keeping track?

Sam shook his head, disapproval audible even if he didn't speak.

“Shut up.” Dean let out an exaggerated sigh and left Sam to set up.

He paused at Cas’ bedroom, glancing in through the half-open door to find him asleep. All of them having the same day off didn't happen often. It was nice. Comfortable. Something he was hoping to have more of if Cas moved in officially.

He headed to the garage, cranking up his music as he settled in at his workbench. He mouthed along to the words as he worked, for once having specific ideas in mind for what to work on. Most of the time, he turned junk into neat junk, though it was still junk that few, if any, would be interested in. Now, he was feeling inspired, turning scrap metal and parts into tiny figurines, only half-finishing one before moving onto another, fearful of losing the ideas if he didn't get them started.

Several dozen songs played through before he heard the door creak open, followed by softer footsteps than his brother could ever hope to manage. It wasn't until a plate with a sandwich and chips hit the table with a bottle of beer next to him that he realized how long he'd been sitting there. His back protested as he straightened, spine popping in a few places when he stretched his arms over his head. “Thanks, pet.” He reached for the sandwich only to have his hand smacked away, too startled to be angry as he glanced up at a naked Cas, eyeing the mussed hair and the fresh mark bruising on his shoulder where Sam had obviously gotten hold of him. “The hell?”

“Your hands are dirty, Sir.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, staring at Cas and trying to decide what a decent reaction would be. Cas wasn't wrong, his hands _were_ filthy, almost as bad as they got when he worked on Baby. He smirked after a moment and sat back. “Does that mean you're going to feed me?”

Cas’ shoulders relaxed as a half-smile tugged at his lips. “That possibility had occurred to me.” He stepped closer and picked up the sandwich, holding it to Dean’s lips.

Dean opened his mouth to take a bite, sinking his teeth into the layers of meat and cheese with just enough lettuce and tomato to let him know Sam had made it. He reached out to pull Cas closer, pressing his fingers into the warm skin of his hip as he chewed.

Cas straddled his lap without prompting, leaning in and dragging his tongue across his lips, licking away a smear of mayo before offering another bite.

Dean forced back a moan as his pants started to feel tight, sliding his hands to Cas’ ass and squeezing. The next time Cas leaned in for a lick, he dragged his nails up Cas’ spine, the throaty groan he got in return making him grin. They shared kisses between bites, and he sucked traces of salt from Cas’ fingers when he offered him a chip. His own fingers wandered over back and ass, surely leaving grease marks, but that thought just made him hotter and his pants tighter.

Cas looped his arms around Dean’s neck when the food was gone, pressing open-mouthed kisses along his jaw. “Am I going to be naked tonight?”

Dean hummed in pleasure, rubbing small circles into Cas’ back. “Would you be comfortable naked?” Cas hesitated long enough for it to be an answer, but he waited for a verbal response.

“I'd prefer clothes.”

Dean tilted his head, pressing his lips against Cas’ hair. “Yes or no answer, pet.”

Cas sucked in a sharp breath, body stiffening like he was preparing to run despite the hold Dean kept on him. “No, Sir.”

“Thank you, pet.” Dean murmured soft praise into Cas’ ear until he relaxed again. Preferences on food or likes and dislikes, Cas could say no to easily, but if it came down to willingness to do something he suspected Dean wanted him to do, he wavered. It'd take time, but Dean was determined to make Cas comfortable enough to say no when he needed to. “Would you be comfortable shirtless?”

Cas hesitated again, though not nearly as long this time, before answering, “Yes, Sir.”

“Go get cleaned up then. Find me when you're done.” He curled his fingers in Cas’ hair, holding him still long enough to suck a matching mark into the other side of his neck before letting him go. He pulled the key for the chastity belt from his pocket, removing the padlock and tucking both back into his pocket. He smacked Cas’ ass with a smirk as he saw it was indeed covered with greasy prints, standing to follow him out of the garage and to the bathroom to wash his hands.

He had an idea for how to dress Cas for the night, though Sam had wanted in on it after being tied up with work the past week. He left Cas to his shower, knocking once on Sam’s door before nudging it open, glad to find his brother lounging on his bed with a book. And looking far more relaxed than he had the past few days. He crossed his arms with a smirk, propping his shoulder against the doorjamb. “So what are we dressing him in tonight?”

“He’s not going naked?” Sam asked, marking his place with his thumb before looking up.

“Pants at least, shirtless if we want.”

Sam tapped his fingers against his book. “What about jeans and a t-shirt?”

“Really?” That wasn't anything like the leather he'd planned on, but he could see where his brother was going with it. Jo and Charlie likely expected them to go all out with their new pet to show him off. Why not fuck with their heads a bit? “Did you have a shirt in mind?”

Sam grinned and set his book aside, stretching as he stood. He picked up a basket of folded laundry that hadn’t been put away yet, picking a shirt and shaking it out. It was one of Sam’s, old and faded, and said _‘Don’t worry. It only seems kinky the first time.’_ “This and a pair of your jeans. Maybe a collar with a leash.”

Dean swallowed a soft groan and nodded, heading to his own room as he heard the shower shut off. He grabbed a pair of his most comfortable jeans and reached Sam’s room as Cas was coming out of the bathroom. “In here, pet.” He waited for Cas and took the chastity belt from him. “We’ll leave this off for tonight.” It was only a few-day trial anyway to see how Cas took to it.

“You have black marks on your back…” Sam raised an eyebrow, tugging away the towel around Cas’ waist and snorting as he found more marks still lingering on his ass. “Really, Dean?”

Dean couldn’t help his smirk as he nudged Cas around to get a look himself. They weren’t as dark as before, but there were definite smudges, especially in areas Cas couldn’t easily reach by himself. He tugged the towel free and set to work cleaning them up. “Something like this could be a punishable offense,” he said, smirking as Cas glanced back at him with a pout.

Sam snickered and ran his fingers through Cas’ hair. “So, how do you feel about collars and leashes?”

Dean didn’t miss the way Cas tensed, glancing up long enough to catch Sam’s eye before finishing with cleaning up the marks he’d left. “Pet?”

Cas shivered, leaning into both of them by turns. “Collars are fine…”

“But not a leash?”

Cas hesitated again before shaking his head.

Dean nipped at Cas’ shoulder as he tossed the towel aside. “No leash.” He smiled faintly as Cas all but sagged in relief.

“Can you tell us why?” Sam asked. He sighed when Cas shook his head again, flicking his nose. “Alright.” He glanced up at Dean. “Should we plug him or just a ring?”

Dean grinned and reached down to rub a finger against Cas’ hole, enjoying the hitch in Cas’ breathing at his touch. “Just a ring.” He pulled back with a light smack to Cas’ ass. “Clothes are on the bed.” He headed to the playroom and the chest they kept in the corner, pulling out a collar of soft braided leather and the crystal cock ring he'd bought specifically for Cas. He tossed the collar to Sam when he returned to the bedroom, enjoying the sight of a half-dressed Castiel.

Sam fastened the collar around Cas’ throat as Dean worked his hand into the open jeans to secure the ring.

“Mmm, looks good.” Dean grinned and stroked Cas a few times, slow and tight, before tucking him into his pants and zipping him up.

Sam hooked his arms around Cas from behind, linking his fingers together over Cas’ stomach, chin resting on his head. They looked good; Cas flushed, hair still damp and mussed, fingers resting over Sam’s wrists; Sam relaxed with eyes half-closed and a content smile.

“Should have you wear our clothes more often.”

Sam laughed and straightened. “It is kinda sexy.”

Cas smiled and stretched before fingering the collar with a tilt of his head. “Is this permanent?”

Dean ignored the tight sensation in his gut at that thought. “No… Just for tonight.” He licked his lips as Cas nodded and lowered his eyes further. “Is that something you'd want to discuss?”

Cas’ smile was all the answer he needed. “Yes, Sir.”

Well, how about that? He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning, rolling his eyes at Sam's knowing smirk, and turning to the door. “I'm starting dinner.”

“Make sure to dry out the zucchini,” Sam called.

He flipped his brother the finger before he was out of sight. He made it to the bottom of the stairs before noticing Cas following him, fingers still hooked around the collar.

His jeans hung loose over Cas’ hips and Sam's shirt was two sizes away from being a dress. His feet were bare, his hair was even more of a mess, likely courtesy of Sam's fingers.

Once Cas reached the bottom of the stairs, he couldn't help but pin him to the wall, burying a hand in Cas’ hair and swallowing his groans as he sealed their lips together. He smelled like their soap and shampoo. It took every ounce of control to keep from ravishing him right then, though he made a note to try it on the stairs sometime just for the hell of it.

He pressed his face into Cas’ hair with a soft hum until Cas shifted, pressing his face into Dean’s shoulder. “Something wrong, pet?”

Cas nuzzled into Dean’s neck with a soft sigh. “Am I expected to service your friends tonight?” he asked softly.

“What? No!” Dean tightened his hold on Cas, surprised by the force of his own words. “Of course not.” He winced as he realized they hadn’t really discussed rules or protocols for the night. This was the first time they’d had guests with Cas there, at least with the expectation he would act as their sub. “The only thing I expect is for you to be polite. Unless that’s… something you want…?” he asked.

Cas glanced up, tilting his head and rubbing the collar between his fingers. “It’s not something I haven’t done before…”

Dean huffed a laugh, mussing Cas’ hair even further. “Not what I asked.”

Cas smiled faintly and leaned in to kiss the tip of Dean’s nose. “Right now I’d say no, since I’ve never met them… But if they’re friends of yours, I’m sure I wouldn’t mind too much, if you asked it of me.”

Dean sighed, kissing Cas’ cheek before pulling away. “I wouldn’t ask it just to ask it. I don’t like the idea of anyone else touching you.” He headed to the kitchen, glancing over his shoulder. “Gonna help me cook?”

Teaching Cas to cook was quickly becoming one of his favorite hobbies. He stood behind the other male and watched as he put the meat on to brown and cut the zucchini into thin slices, fingers slipping under the t-shirt to splay against Cas’ stomach. He nuzzled into the damp hair and left a few marks just beneath his hairline as Cas cut the onion, minced several cloves of garlic, and mixed the cheeses, ignoring the huffs as Cas tried to work without dislodging his hold. By the time the lasagna was in the oven nearly an hour later, Cas sported half a dozen new marks and Dean was all but thrumming with the pleasant warmth of arousal.

Once Cas washed his hands, Dean pressed him up against the fridge. He lost track of the minutes ticking by as they kissed, slow and lazy in a way usually reserved for nights they didn’t play or one of them had a stressful day.

Cas flexed his fingers in Dean’s hair, humming beneath the gentle onslaught of Dean’s tongue.

Dean couldn’t help his grin as he finally pulled back, eyes flicking over Cas’ flushed face and half-lidded eyes, his slicked and kiss-swollen lips. “Gorgeous.” He glanced up as Sam thudded down the stairs with less stealth than an elephant.

“They’ll be here in a few minutes.” Sam paused as he caught sight of them and smirked. “Maybe we should put a fridge in the playroom.”

Cas snorted quietly and squirmed away from Dean, straightening out his clothes before fingering the collar again. “You both do seem to have a kink for it.” He jumped as Dean smacked him on the ass.

Dean smirked and ran his fingers through Cas’ hair, mussing it even further. He was almost jealous of the sex hair. “Not a bad idea. Easier to tie him up to one that way.” He grinned and winked at Sam, straightening as the doorbell rang. He let Sam answer the door, eyeing Cas and slipping an arm around his waist when he tensed. “Relax. I think you’ll like them.” He tugged Cas to the entryway before stepping forward as Charlie and Jo stepped in, raising an eyebrow at the scarf tied as a gag around Charlie’s mouth. “Uh oh. Someone’s in trouble.” He grinned at the muffled grumble as she threw her arms around him in a tight hug. “What happened?”

Jo shed her jacket and handed it off to Sam with an eyeroll. “She wouldn’t shut up about coming over. Every five minutes. I need a beer.”

Dean laughed and kissed Charlie’s cheek before doing the same to Jo. “Has it really been that long?” He pulled back and turned to motion Cas closer as Jo removed the scarf-gag, pausing as he saw the wide-eyed look of surprise and confusion on his face. “Uh… Cas?”

“Really, Dean?” Jo asked with what sounded like a scoff.

Charlie was right there with her. “What, you didn’t tell him we had vaginas?”


End file.
